Lights, Camera, Wedding
by Metallic Shadows
Summary: AU - Dean's a famous actor on his way back to his home town for his brother's wedding. He meets their photographer, Castiel, on the way and they hit things off. M for later chapters..
1. Chapter 1

_"Every night of my life, I watch angels fall from the sky. Every time that the sun still sets, I pray they don't take mine," _ Dean's voice boomed roughly along to the radio. His hands keeping the beat against the worn out steering wheel as he drove down highway 59 towards Ottawa. He was on his way back to meet Sam in Lawrence. His little brother was finally getting hitched and Dean had taken a few days off from work to go see him before the wedding but first, there was something he had to pick up.

Closing his eyes, he pulled out a killer air guitar solo, singing along shamelessly to the music. He gasped as he opened his eyes, steering the car back into lane as a passing truck honked angrily. "Yeah, up yours too," he grumbled irritably, returning to tapping his hands against the wheel.

Driving into town, Dean slowed down and turned down a side road. He parked up neatly against the curb and took a few minutes to appreciate the hum of his Chevy Impala before turning off the engine. He hadn't had a chance to drive his baby in a long time. Not in the city anyway. Out in the open was where she belonged, not stuck in a garage in New York City.

Adjusting his mirror, he admired himself, placing a piece of gum in his mouth he winked at himself and got out the car. Pressing a hand to his crotch, he adjusted his tight denim jeans shamelessly as he walked across the road -in a pair of tanned Ralph Lauren boots, D&G weathered jacket which fitted neatly against a plain white shirt- and to the bookstore opposite. Just as Dean opened the door a young woman in high heeled boots and a short denim shirt walked out, smiling in thanks before walking down the street giving Dean a chance to check out her ass as she walked, hips swaying beautifully causing Dean let out a low, "Damn".

He soon regained his thoughts and returned to his first intentions and walked into the store. He strolled around a bit, smirking as he passed the magazines, seeing himself on pretty much every front cover. Vogue, Vanity Fair, GQ…he was on them all. That's what being a famous actor would do to you, though. Dean couldn't help but love it though. The fame, the fans…the free food.

"Can I help you, sir?" A deep, irritatingly bored voice spoke from behind Dean as he was searching through the History section absently. Dean turned around to see a man, around his height staring intently back at him with vacant blue eyes. His standard uniform of black polyester pants and shirt to match doing nothing for his figure, Dean thought out of habit. "Yeah," he said, squinting at the man's name tag. "Castiel," he continued, resisting the urge to make a comment about the man's unusual name. Religious parents no doubt. "I'm looking for a book. Well, I mean obviously, this is a bookstore," he rambled, laughing at his own joke. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, he cleared his throat, trying to compose any dignity he had left whilst the other just continued to stare at him as if he were only in the top 100 hottest males alive. When Dean knew for a fact he was at least top 10. Well, he was number three, but that wasn't important right now. "I, uh, I'm looking for a book, a poetry book for kids. It's this old lookin' thing with ink illustrations and stuff,' he explained as best he could without knowing the name of the book, not that the other looked interested enough to care anyway. Dean could have asked him to fuck him against 'A Social History of France in the 19th Century' and the guy still wouldn't have responded any differently.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, looking up at the big letters above them that clearly indicated to the history section that they were stood in. "Have you tried the children's section?" he asked dryly, clearly irritated with the man who wasn't even trying to be in the right place. He sighed, rubbing his temple. He was never usually this rude but this day could not be getting any worse. His cat had just died, leaving him with a litter who, without the vet's assistance were sure to die before the week was out. The only trouble being was his pay check wasn't due until the end of the month and the extra cash he got from his life's passion of taking photographs wasn't bringing in any income. Not until this weekend, anyway, when he did a wedding for a couple up in Lawrence. And right now he couldn't afford to pay for the vet's bills, he was struggling to feed himself as it was. So whilst he worked his butt off to make money, there was a box of kittens sat in his apartment cold and alone. As if this wasn't disaster enough, his mother felt it was necessary to call each week to remind Castiel just how alone he was. Despite his occasional hook up, his love life was practically non-existent. There'd been one woman who he thought could have been the one but she left him soon after realizing Castiel couldn't support them on his own. According to her, it's the woman's job to spend his money and not lift a finger. He'd loved her. She'd loved his money. Funny how things work out like that.

Dean gave a smirk, noticing how run down the guy looked and tried to make light of the damp situation. "Well, I thought it'd look a bit weird if I hung around there for too long without a kid, y'know?" Despite his bad mood, Castiel couldn't help but give a twitch of a smile. "Very well, if you'll follow me this way. Is it a gift for someone?" he enquired as they walked to the back of the store where the walls were painted in bright colours and small plastic chairs and tables where scattered around the place. A young kid looking through 'Where's Waldo' books as his mother searched through cookbooks. Dean nodded, smiling at the kid before returning his attention to Castiel. "Yeah, it's a, uh, gift for my brother. He's gettin' married and it's…well it means a lot to him."

The book was a huge part of his and Sam's lives. Their mom had read them poems every night before bed, putting on voices and making little stories out of them. Sam had been six when she died and despite everything, the poems where always the thing that stuck out whenever they thought about her. The book, along with everything else, had been lost in the fire and Dean wanted to get Sam a copy as wedding gift. To remind him of the better times, and who knows maybe even for when he started his own family, keep the tradition going.

Castiel was about to congratulate the man for his brother when a sudden high pitched squeal stopped him in his tracks. He froze, staring wide eyed at his colleague, Becky, who was staring over at Dean. Castiel didn't understand, he frowned at Dean, tying to figure out who he was. A friend of Becky's, an ex-boyfriend perhaps? It was hard to keep track, she'd had so many in the past he wouldn't be surprised if this guy was one of them.

"Oh my, Dean Winchester. In _my _store. Ah, you just have to sign a few magazines for us. Please?" Becky squealed, causing Dean to chuckle. He was used to it, the adoring -if slightly over the top excited- fans. He nodded and gave his posed, winning smile, "Sure thing, baby doll. You got a pen?" Becky grinned widely, nodding before heading over to the counter to get some of the magazines off the rack and pick up a sharpie.

Castiel took this opportunity to look back at Dean in confusion. "Winchester," he repeated, the name sounding familiar on his tongue. Dean smirked, shooting his charming smile Castiel's way. "That's right. You wanted me to sign you somethin' too?" he offered, figuring the guy was too shy to ask.

Castiel had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. Boy, this guy sure was full of himself. "No. Thank you. I just…your brother wouldn't happen to be Sam Winchester?" Castiel asked, causing Dean to blink in surprise. Someone who didn't know Dean but knew his Sammy? Well, first time for everything. "Yeah. Uh, how do you know Sam?" he asked, a little protectively if anything. He didn't like when people claimed to know Sam to try and get closer to him. It was just wrong and had really screwed him over in the past.

"I'm his photographer, for the wedding," Castiel nodded, scanning the books behind Dean's head before pulling out a old looking black book with gold writing and frayed pages. "Is this what you're looking for?" Castiel asked.

"Huh," Dean said dumbly, taking the book in his hands and looking it over, flipping through the pages absently. "Well, uh, just try to get my good side," he smirked, striking a pose playfully for Castiel. Trying his hardest not to crack up, Castiel's face twitched, eventually breaking into a soft chuckle as he shook his head. The man was ridiculous. "I'm pretty sure you don't have a bad side, aesthetically speaking, I mean," Castiel mentioned, making a side not to try and compose the images so Dean didn't stand out too much. It was supposed to be about his brother after all.

Before Dean could make a flirtatious comment back, Becky came bounding back up towards him, magazines clutched like prized possessions in her arms. Dean was a little annoyed his time with Castiel was being interrupted, but kept up a charming smile as he took the pen from her hand and signed the magazines, resisting the temptation to colour in his teeth and add devil horns. "There you go," he smiled politely. Becky grinned, thanking him endlessly. Castiel thought it would never end but thankfully she left them alone and went back to work, leaving them in peace. "I guess I'll write this up for you then. Do you want it gift wrapped?" Castiel asked, returning to his work-like persona.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," Dean nodded, following Castiel to the front desk. "Hey, so listen. I'm heading up to Lawrence in a bit. You wanna ride up? I could use some company," Dean suggested, not quite sure why but he wanted to get to know this guy a bit more. Especially if he was gonna be a part of his little brother's big day. Dean didn't have much family besides Sammy, it'd be nice to know someone else there.

Wrapping up the book, Castiel blinked, looking up at Dean. "Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. It would be nice to get a ride up. Especially with all his camera equipment. The bus wasn't exactly efficient. Dean grinned, "Absolutely. If it's okay with you, I'd like to hire you for the whole weekend, get shots before and after the big day, y'know? My brother wouldn't let me pay for any of the wedding so I figure this can be my gift to him. I can pay you upfront."

Castiel couldn't believe his luck, he handed over the gift wrapped book and nodded eagerly. "T-That'd be great. I just need to get my stuff together and I'll be ready." Dean grinned, handing over some bills for the book as well as his card. "Just give me a call when you're ready and I'll come pick you up. I've got a few more things to do before anyhows." He winked at Castiel and left the store.

Castiel looked down at the card and smiled excitedly, things were looking better already.

**I don't know what this is, comments are welcomed. I'm not sure whether to continue this or not, it was just a trial chapter...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing home from work an hour after the mad man with the Cheshire cat smile walked into his life, Castiel found himself stuffing some clothes into a bag and putting together his equipment. A job. A real job. Castiel hadn't had a paying photography gig in months. He'd almost given up with the idea that his photography career might one day, kick off. Money was the most important factor in this industry. Something Castiel didn't have. That's why he'd taken the job down at the bookstore to keep up with his rent. At least a monthly income was a reassuring safety net to fall back on if he didn't get any camera work. Which, incidentally, happened to be most of the time.

"Shh, I know babies. I know. Don't worry, you're gonna be okay," Castiel crooned to the sorry looking cardboard box, filled with fluffy faced ginger kittens, mewing hungrily. They were still too young to be fed too much proper food and since their mom was dead the only way to give them the nutrients only a mother could provide, was to take them to the vets were they had the proper facilities. Trouble being, Castiel didn't have the money to do it every day and he didn't have time to try and find them new homes. Thankfully, the shelter had called this morning and told Castiel he could bring them on up. He pressed a fingertip to one of the kitten's nose, all of them suddenly bursting into life and rubbing their heads against his hand. He smiled sadly. He'd be pained to see them go.

Removing his hand from the box he took a step into the next room, trying desperately to ignore their pleading mews. It broke his heart a little. They didn't deserve this. It wasn't Castiel's fault. He was trying his best. They needed their mother, something Castiel couldn't replace. He ran his hand wearily over his eyes, pressing the palm of his hand into the sockets and rubbing roughly. Blinking a few times, to regain his vision, to took a step towards his bed and picked up his cellphone from the nightstand, half glancing at the unmade bed and closing his eyes again tiredly. Sighing, he picked up his bag and dumped it on the bed, holding it steady until it balanced on top of the duvet.

_You have, one new message._ BEEP. He placed the phone to his ear and half listened to the message as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder whilst shoving his crumbled suit into the bag. He'd iron it when he got their, he decided. The motel should have an iron, he thought, and it was cheaper than dry cleaning it at any rate.

"Cassie, it's your mother. Why aren't you answering your phone? Too busy with that new boy-toy of yours?" came the nasally voice of his mom down the phone. The voice always made Castiel's skin crawl. "Ah, I'm just teasing you. I'm sure he's a nice boy. Nice bone structure too." Castiel shook his head completely lost. Castiel hadn't been out on a date in over three years. Only one-night stands since and those he most certainly didn't tell about to his mother. So, what she was on about, Castiel had no clue. "How long have you been keeping him a secret, from your poor dear mother, huh? You think I like being stuck out here, not knowing what's going on. I oughta tell ya…" Castiel hung up after that, not bothering to listen to the rest of the message. He didn't have the energy for this. He needed to keep his strength if he was actually going to talk to the woman. He swallowed his pride and punched in the number, biting his lip anxiously as for the first time in his life, he phoned his mother.

The phone rung out for a moment before there was a crackling noise as the person on the end of the phone picked up. "Hello?" he heard his mother answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. This was going to be painful. "Hey mom. It's me, Castiel," he said simply, hoping to get this over with. A light squeal was heard down the phone. He could practically hear his mother jumping for joy. "Cassie! How are you? It's been so long!" she cried in excitement.

"It's been eight days," he stated irritably, already regretting his decision. A light chuckle was heard down the phone and Castiel couldn't help but roll his eyes, returning to shoving clothes into the small bag. "Eight days it took. Eight days. You didn't once think to pick up the phone and tell me about this boy of yours? I didn't even know you were that way inclined, Cassie. How do you think that makes me feel to have to find something out like that on the twitter, huh?"

By the time his mother had finished talking Castiel had calculated just how many times he could fly across the world before his mother would realize he was gone. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What boy? I'm not seeing anyone, mom. You know that." Castiel could practically hear his mother's facial expressions drop. Just one step away from a tea cup being dropped in horror and that would show to the full extent how dramatic his mother could be. "But there's pictures. Some famous guy in your store. They say he's an actor. Cassie you can't do much worse than a famous Hollywood actor."

Frozen to the spot, a thousand thoughts passed through his mind. His first. Find his laptop. He practically jumped over the bed, landing face first on the floor with a loud thud and a grunt. Sliding his hand under the bed he groaned, finding a pair of old socks but soon located his laptop and opened it quickly, placing the item in his lap as he sat cross legged on the floor. "I met his two hours ago, mom. He's just a customer. Anyone who would be interested in that is clearly mentally challenged," he said exasperatedly Ah. Well, that made sense. He'd found Becky's Twitter, the photos he assumed his mom was talking about plastered all over her page. Images taken from her iPhone of him and Dean together, laughing and chatting. He had to take a moment to get over how good Dean looked.

"Mom, stay off Becky's Twitter. I've warned you about this before. She just makes things up," he sighed, closing his laptop and putting it in his bag too. "Whatever you say," came the innocent reply that made Castiel want to headbutt the wall. "Goodbye, mom," he said, hanging up the phone and groaning loudly, the phone gripped tight in his hand. He was going to have serious words with Becky when he got back.

For now, he returned to the task at hand and pack relatively quickly before biting his lip nervously. He fiddled with the card in his hand as he sat on his couch, the box of kittens sat in his lap whilst he kept them entertained with a strand of wool, dangling above their heads. It took a good ten minutes before Castiel dialled the number. He was so nervous. He was afraid Dean had changed his mind and only wanted him to do the wedding. Castiel wasn't very good with rejection after her. She'd royally screwed him over with his confidence.

"Dean," Castiel greeted when the other finally picked up. His free hand still playing absently with the kittens as they mewed happily, scrambling over one another for Castiel's attention. "It's Castiel. I, uh, I'm ready so whenever you're good to go…" Castiel screwed his eyes shut. He hated talking on the phone. He sounded so awkward and nervous all the time. Thankfully Dean didn't seem to mind, or notice when a warm chuckle was received down the end of the phone. "Hey, Cas. No worries, I'll swing by in a few. You got an address?" Castiel felt better once Dean spoke, a small smile tracing his lips. "Yeah, West Street, 302, apartment B…I'll, uh, I'll just wait outside." They said their goodbyes and Castiel dropped the phone and slid it back into the pocket of his pants with a content sigh.

Gathering his things together, Castiel went outside and waited for Dean. Shortly after, a beaming black Impala strolled down the street and stopped in front of Castiel. Winding down the window, Dean stuck his arm out to lean against the door, peering out and raising an eyebrow at the box of kittens by Castiel's foot. "Dude, you look homeless," he smirked, opening the car door and gracefully stepping out and walking over to the trunk to open her up.

Castiel dipped his head and smiled slightly, looking down at the cats. "Yes. I need to stop by the shelter to drop them off. I hope you don't mind," he said, picking up his bags and putting them in the trunk carefully. Dean shook his head, strutting over to box and sinking down to his knees to get a closer look. "Not at all. It's on the way, so why not, right?" he shrugged, holding out his finger for the kittens to sniff as they proceeded to mew in excitement and lick at his hand with their tiny tongues. "Cute," he mused, smiling to himself. Castiel soon joined him, picking up the box and holding it close to his chest. They got back in the car and Dean adjusted his rear mirror again, admiring himself as he did so.

Trying his best not to roll his eyes as Dean focussed on himself, once again, Castiel placed the box in his lap and smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you guys," he murmured, too focused on the one thing he had left going for him that he hadn't realized they were moving and parking up in the parking lot for the shelter. Dean smiled sadly over at the man as he turned of the engine and tilted his body over towards Castiel, sliding his arm over the back of the seat. He knew that look. Been there himself a couple of times. Mainly with woman of course but the principals were the same. They leave and break your heart. Female or feline it was all the same really.

Gathering what little strength he had left, Castiel go out of the car and into the shelter. Dean watched as he left, trying his best not to check the guy out. He felt bad for doing so but he just couldn't help himself. If he saw something hot, which, in Dean's perspective was pretty much everything, he just had to check it out. He tapped impatiently on the dashboard whilst he waited for Castiel, flicking through his blackberry to find texts from his brother reminding him his wedding was this weekend. He scoffed and deleted the message. His brother really thought he was that busy he couldn't take time out to see his baby brother? He had to say, he was a little hurt. Still, he hadn't actually told Sam he was coming yet. He wanted it to be a surprise. He owed him that much at least.

Castiel came back to find Dean looking a little impatiently through the windscreen and guilt soon washed over him. He got back in the car and dipped his head forward. "Thank you," he mumbled, wiping the corner of his eye with his sleeve. Sympathy rushed through Dean, causing him to reach out for the other and place a caring hand on his arm. "It's okay, Cas. It's just one of those things, y'know?" He looked thoughtfully for a moment before lightly squeezing Castiel's arm and moving away. "I guess," Castiel muttered, sniffing slightly. Those kittens were the last part of her he had. It had been her cat to begin with. Giving away the last trace of her after three years was a little haunting. It felt like he was finally moving on, despite how much his heart protested. "Come on. I know something that'll cheer you up," Dean smiled, turning the engine on as well as the radio and proceeded to make dumb gestures and sing along in his goofy attempts to cheer Castiel up as they set back off on the road again.

Pressing his elbow against the side, he leant against his hand and watched absently as the world went by. Dean was singing along to the radio. His voice wasn't bad, kinda soothing if Castiel was honest. It made him feel a little better. "I presume you have contracts for me to sign?" Castiel asked, figuring he might as well sound like he was here to work. Instead of moping over a woman who'd left him over three years ago.

Too enthralled by the music, Dean had almost forgotten Castiel was there. "Huh? Oh, no. Why'd you ask?" he frowned, glancing over at Castiel briefly before looking back out on the road. Castiel shrugged, "Considering your profession, I just assumed I'd need to sign something to say I won't sell your personal affairs to the media or something." Chuckling, Dean shrugged. He had to give him credit, the man was smart. He hadn't even thought about that. It was the sort of thing his agent sorted out."Well I gotta say. My brother's a lawyer so if you even try anything he'll just sue your ass anyhows." Castiel gave a shrug in agreement, not that he would stoop so low as to sell the photos for a cheap buck anyway.

Silence fell over them once again and Dean drummed his fingers against the wheel repetitively before something nagged away inside his mind to the point of breaking. "So, you really haven't heard of me?" he asked, sounding a little shocked and hurt as he looked at Castiel accusingly. For his part, Castiel merely shrugged. "I can't afford to go to the movies and I don't own a TV". Castiel spent most of his free time reading or taking pictures, he wasn't really into pop culture.

Dean had to stop his jaw from hanging any lower. "You don't own a- Dude. Seriously?" He couldn't believe it. He'd heard the rumours but he'd never actually met someone who didn't watch TV. "Boy, you are missing out," he chuckled. "When we get to the motel I am so going to show you Die Hard. Best movie I've ever seen hands down." This caused Castiel to blink in surprise. "We?" he repeated in confusion. Dean looked over at him briefly before nodding. "That's right. My old house ain't that big and Jessica and Sam will be using it to set up for the wedding. HQ as it were. So I'm just gonna head up to the motel outside of town with the other guests..and you of course."

Castiel swallowed thickly, nodding absently. "T-That makes sense." It'd be nice to have someone around that he knew. Little did Castiel know that he would soon regret ever thinking that a little company wouldn't go amiss.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the lovely comments. I wasn't expecting such a welcome for this one. I hope you're still enjoying it and again, comments are always welcomed, as well as suggestions for what you might like to see happen. I have a vague idea if people are still interested but your thoughts are still welcomed. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting to the motel, Castiel took his camera equipment from the trunk and up to his room. Dean had told him he'd catch up with him later which kept him in high spirits. It looked like all the wedding guests had been placed in the same part of the motel because he'd been placed with his room next to Dean's. That was a positive he supposed. At least he'd have someone he knew around. Not that he expected Dean to hang out with him much. This was his brother's wedding after all. He'd have better things to do.

Opening the door to room 104, Castiel dumped his stuff on the double bed with a soft sigh, the weight no longer straining his shoulder. He stretched out his arm a little before his shoulder click satisfactorily. He was sorting out his lens, cleaning them free of dust and charging his batteries for the body of the camera and the flash guns, when suddenly he heard a familiar voice outside talking to Dean.

"You owe me twenty-two hundred bucks, Winchester," came the agitated, yet velvet soft voice of a youngish woman. Castiel froze, he knew that voice, he almost dropping his camera. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but lean closer towards the discussion taking place just across the hall.

"Like hell I do," Dean responded, crossing his arms across his chest as he leant against the doorway of his room. "Exactly, _what_, do I owe you money for this time, skank?" Dean was used to her persistence but it didn't mean it was any less annoying. Dean just wanted to take a nap after the long drive. "Look, why don't you-" Dean began, stopping when he saw the ill look on Castiel's face as he peered out from behind his door.

Castiel couldn't help but interrupt. He just had to see her. As much as he liked to pretend he was over her, there was still a huge piece of his heart that pined for her. He loved her so much and he felt pathetic for it. She'd completely ruined him. "Dude, you okay?" Dean asked worryingly, his hand twitching as if he wanted to reach across the hall and take Castiel's arm and squeeze it lightly.

"Castiel," the woman purred, having her attention redirected when Dean addressed someone behind her slim shoulder. Castiel's heart was in his mouth. She was just as breath taking as he remembered. She looked great, better than when they were together. "Meg," he nodded weakly, his head tipping downwards through old habits.

Dean frowned, "You guys know each other?" Dean seemed a bit protective over Castiel. He didn't want him exposed to this witch.  
"You could say that," Meg smirked with a soft shrug. Castiel thought he was going to die with embarrassment. Why had he thought this was a good idea again? "Uh, Dean, could I b-b-borrow you a minute? I wanted to do some t-t-est shots with the lighting in these, uh, these motel rooms so I can take some,uh, some photos of the other guests," he rambled nervously, feeling exposed under Meg's intense gaze.

Seeing the look in Castiel's eye he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, okay," he said softly, eyes darting between Castiel and Meg. He shoved her in the direction of her room. "Go on, beat it," he said, glad to be getting rid of her anyway. Meg, for her part, didn't look insulted. Merely smirked. "It was good to see you, Clarence," she murmured, kissing his cheek before moving away, swaying her hips intentionally as she went into her room.

Castiel let out a shaky breath once she was gone, slumping against the doorframe to his room. Dean was by him in an instant. "Hey," he smiled worryingly. "Come on, lets go inside." Castiel let himself be manoeuvred to sit on the edge of the bed. Dean carefully moving his bags so he could sit by him, an arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. "So, Meg?" he asked awkwardly.

Castiel felt distant and cold, struggling to regain a composed mind. It had taken so long to restore the damage Meg had done and within seconds he could feel it crumbling again. "She was my girlfriend. Six years of my life. Gone," he commented bitterly. Dean hissed in sympathy, "Shit, dude. I'm sorry."

Dean wasn't sure what to say, what he could say. Meg was a tricky business. He actually wanted to give the guy a medal for reigning her in for that long. He wrapped his other arm around Castiel's middle and brought him to his chest, stroking his hair absently. Castiel didn't argue or move away. If anything, Dean's touch was comforting.

His lip quivering, Castiel found himself leaning close to Dean for support. "Why are you still here?" he asked curiously, a small broken sob escaping his throat as he physically trembled with the effort it took to keep it together. Dean felt his heart break a little, seeing Castiel like this and because of that bitch, Meg. "You're my friend, Cas," he mumbled, embarrassed. He didn't really have friends because everyone always used him to get into clubs or get free stuff. Castiel was the first person to treat him like a normal person in a very long time.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Castiel looked up, sniffing. "You- really?" Castiel thought the actor was just saying it but looking into his eyes he saw nothing but sincerity. Dean smiled softly, looking away feeling like a freaking school girl. "Yeah, really. It's refreshing to have someone around who ain't interested in just talkin' about my movies and stuff." Castiel looked up, smiling slightly. "I'm glad I could be of assistance." Dean hummed, moving away once he knew Castiel was looking better. "Just call me if you're feeling down again, okay, buddy?" he smiled sweetly. "We can watch Die Hard."

Castiel lightened up a bit. Dean was so kind to him. He still couldn't understand why Dean would even bother but he was grateful. "I'll look forward to it," he smiled, lifting his head up a little. Dean left the room shortly after and Castiel decided to take a quick nap.

* * *

Soft moans filled Castiel's ears as he stirred from his sleep. He murmured in his sleep, blinking slowly to see Meg straddling him and breathing heavily in his ear. Her hand covering his mouth, he mumbled incoherently against the skin, trying to wiggle out of her hold. His eyes widening in shock. Meg shook her head disappointingly, "Not a word, Clarence. We don't want to wake ol' Dean, now do we?"

Castiel tried, really tried to protest but she was so beautiful. Her smooth brown hair, curling loosely across her shoulders. Her pale, porcelain skin enhancing her hazel eyes and blood stained lips. He shook his head, agreeing with her as his hands pressed gently against her hips. Meg smirked, "You miss me?" Castiel nodded and replied without missing a beat when she pulled her hand away. "Yes. I've missed you so much."

Meg was a manipulative bitch. She knew exactly what she was doing as she ground her hips against Castiel's dirtily causing him to groan in frustration, arousal and shame. "Wanna have some fun?" she purred in Castiel's ear causing him to shiver in anticipation. "Yes," he breathed. "Yes, I want you." He tried to lean up to kiss her but she pushed him back down. "Just this once," she warned, pressing her palm to his already painfully hard bulge. Castiel blushed, letting out a shamefully load moan. This was wrong. He knew he was being played but he didn't care. He just wanted her, no matter what. He just wanted to be with her again. He missed her so much. He was so pathetically lonely

Meg grinned, stripping Castiel bare and admiring him for a moment before crawling back on top of him, scrunching up her skirt to sit around her waist as she sunk down onto Castiel's throbbing cock. He let out a low moan, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes as they rolled silently down his cheek. He didn't want this. He wanted to move on. Get passed this feeling but he couldn't say no to her. Meg rode his cock, kissing away his tears. "Don't worry, Clarence. I'll make you feel good," she murmured, grinding down against him. Causing him to groan out in ecstasy.

Meg was possessive. No one was allowed to play with her things but her. The way she saw Dean with him earlier. Well, she'd never seen him like that before and she didn't like it one bit. Castiel was hers. No one else's. She marked his neck with her teeth, sucking at the skin causing Castiel to let out a sharp gasp that melted into a delicious moan.

Castiel came, choking on a sob as he moaned quietly. He tilted his head to the side, concealing his disgust. What'd he'd done. What he'd promised he'd never do again. He was a disgrace. As soon as Meg had pulled away and muttered something about doing this again sometime, Castiel collapsed into the bathroom, throwing up promptly. He curled up on the tiled floor, cold porcelain pressed to his vomit stained cheek. This weekend was not worth the money. He just wanted to go home. He'd made things worse for himself and didn't know how to get out of this hole he seemed to be digging himself into.

* * *

**Okay, so this fucking sucks..I'm really struggling to do this story. I think I might just stop writing for it. Anyway, the comments people have been leaving are appreciated. They make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Meg's porcelain skin pressing against his tanned skin, merging their bodies into one. Her cool and distant touch itching at Castiel's skin as he craved and begged for more. Images of their night filled his mind like an over played record. Every detail, every noise, it was all there. Tormenting him. Laughing at him. The echoes of her quite moans, as fake as they probably were, filled the small bathroom, making Castiel feel smaller than ever. He was loosing it. And shamefully not for the first time. He'd been stupid enough to let her back in and now he was struggling to get back on top. Not that you could call his pathetic life 'getting back on top'.

The thud on the door had been a continuous beat for the past twenty minutes. Accompanied occasionally by concerned calls from Dean. Dean. Castiel groaned again as he let out a silent sob. Now there was someone who cared. The man had shown Castiel more consideration than Meg had in the six years they'd been together. That's why he didn't bother getting up to answer the door for Dean. He didn't want him to see him like this. Tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. He was a mess. Dean had done enough for him. He couldn't ask him to help with this.

Dean got fed up banging on the door, worry creeping in he went down to the reception and asked for a spare key using his charming persuasion. Dean had gone to Castiel to see if he was up for those Die Hard movies but no answer came. Dean had worried, obviously. Castiel hadn't looked good earlier and he was worried something might have happened. He didn't think Castiel was the sort to do anything harmful to himself. The guy had practically pined over that witch for three years, why would anything have changed now?

Dean found his answer as soon as he turned the key in the door. The light seeping in through from the hallway and illuminating the darkened room. Castiel's crumpled body could be seen curled up on the floor by the foot of the bed. Dean's heart broke a little as a small noise of shock escaped him. He didn't turn on the light, not wanting to disrupt the other's thoughts. Closing the door with minimal noise, he tiptoed towards the other, crouching in front of him and trying to catch his eyes.

Castiel almost jumped out of skin as he saw two eyes glaring back at him in the dark, the figures outline barely visible past his tears and without a voice Castiel was finding it hard to distinguish who was knelt in front of him. He tried to talk but his voice didn't want to co-operate. Thankfully, the figure spoke softly, washing away his fears with that familiar low voice. "It's okay, Cas. Just take a deep breath. I'm here now. I've got you."

Dean had never been so scared in his entire life…and he'd done all his own stunts for God sake. The way Castiel looked blankly back at him sent chills down his spine and all he could do was curl his arms around the fragile body and hold him close to his chest. He let Castiel sob silently into his shirt, not even throwing a tantrum when wet patches formed on his Ralph Lauren shirt. "You wanna watch Die Hard?" Dean asked gently, rubbing the other's back. It was obvious Castiel was in no fit state to explain what had happened just yet but Dean needed to do something to get Castiel's mind off of whatever it was that was upsetting him.

A few sniffs and a weak nod was all it took for Dean to scoop Castiel up in his arms and move him to the bed, sitting next to him and never removing contact between the two of them. He turned on the TV and switched to the movie channel, putting on what could be honestly said as the best movie of all time and sat back against the wall, letting Castiel's head drop to his shoulder as they watched the movie in tense silence.

Castiel would never be able to express how thankful he was for the way Dean handled the situation. He gave him his space and knew just what to do. Castiel just wanted to forget about what he'd done and move on. Dean hadn't prodded him for answers or demanded to understand. He'd given that choice to Castiel. If he wanted to confide in Dean, he seemed to be there for him and if not they'd just watch the movie and pretend like nothing happened. It was the perfect. He reached out his hand for Dean's, entwining them briefly and giving it a squeeze as wordless appreciation before moving his hand back to where it was.

The movie dragged on a bit but it seemed to give Castiel time to unwind and calm himself down considerably. It wasn't until Alan Rickman was thrown out of a window did Castiel finally speak. "I slept with Meg," he whispered, catching Dean off guard a little. The actor blinked in surprise but if he was honest, it wasn't like it could never happen. The guy had a history with her. Once Meg wrapped you around her finger it was hard to escape.

Dean remained silent for a long time because, what could he say? What was there to say? This was none of his business and yet Castiel trusted him enough to talk to about it. Dean exhaled deeply, wrapping his arm tighter around Castiel's middle. "Did you want to?" Dean asked carefully, still focusing on the movie on screen incase Castiel felt safer talking about it without Dean looking at him. Just having someone there to talk to as opposed to it being Dean in particular.

"Yes…but I regretted it afterwards," Castiel answered honestly because seriously, having Meg present herself to him like that. Well, how could he say no? It was just once his brain had caught up with his pants was he able to detect how much of a mistake he had made. It didn't matter though, Dean seemed to understand as he made a small noise of acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry, dude," Dean said quietly, giving him a light squeeze. It was pathetic really but without a script Dean really had no idea how to comfort people in times like this. "You still gonna come to Sammy's engagement party tonight?" he asked, not knowing what else to say. He was a terrible person.

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. Work was the last thing on his mind right now and of course, that's probably why Dean had comforted him so he was in a better condition to work. Because that's all that mattered right? The work. He nodded briefly and Dean smiled, rubbing his back a bit more before guiding him into the bathroom to shower. "I'll be back in a bit, okay? I'm just gonna go change myself. Now, I want you lookin' your ol' gorgeous self by the time I come back, you hear?" Dean grinned before exiting the room to go to his own to change.

Castiel managed a small smile at that. Dean was so kind and considerate and knew just what to say to make Castiel feel better. He did as instructed and showered, changed into his cheap suit and waited for Dean, getting his camera equipment ready for what would be the longest night of his life

* * *

**Sorry this is really short and not much happens but I wanted to do this before the engagement party because that'll be a long one and hopefully some interesting stuff will come out of it. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying this anyhows :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Strolling across the hall in what Dean thought was his second finest suit, he tapped on the door thrice and waited for Castiel to answer. He had to say, he was worried about the guy. He'd met him…today and he already felt like he knew everything about the guy's life. And he had to say, it did not look pretty. But why should Dean care, right? He's a Hollywood movie star. He's not supposed to have a heart. And yet, Castiel seemed to be pushing his way into Dean's life whether either wanted it or not. In all honesty Dean was hoping he might get a quick fuck out of his troubles but the more he thought about it, the more he realized with Castiel, that wouldn't be enough. It never would be. Just holding him earlier sent his insides all mushy. He supposed that's what chicks were talkin' about when they said they felt all soft and tingly when they go to see his movies.

The door finally opened and Castiel graced his presence with those down-trodden eyes and gloomy expression. He was fiddling with his camera, the strap set around his neck as he fixed the settings for his flashgun. Dean frowned, shaking his head. He pressed his fingertips to Castiel's chin, lifting his head up so he had to look at Dean. "Come on, Cas. Where's that gorgeous smile of yours?" he said with a slight playful pout. Castiel managed a weak smile but it was more a show of teeth than anything genuine. Dean smiled sadly, patting Castiel's shoulder and swung his arm around him to lead them downstairs. "That's the spirit. I'll save you a dance," he smirked, as they got down to the parking lot and into the Impala.

Castiel still kept himself busy with his camera, making it look like he was actually ready to do this job. It was obvious that that's all Dean cared about, well, in his eyes anyhow. Castiel just wished Dean's actions had a different motive. Not just because he wanted him to work. He wished he'd held him like that because he wanted to not because he had to. Still, a man could only dream.

"Man, it's been too long since I've seen my Sammy," Dean said aloud suddenly, his voice sad yet excited. The thought of finally seeing his family again gave him excited shivers. Castiel smiled half-heartedly in response. "I'll make sure to get lots of pictures of you both then," he commented absently, really not in the mood for this party. Especially since Meg would be there. He shuddered at the thought. Dean didn't fail to notice this as he parked up in the parking lot behind the restaurant. "Hey," he said softly, tilting his body inward towards Castiel to get a better look at him. "It's just for tonight. She's not invited to the wedding. You just gotta make it through the night and then it's over." Castiel relaxed a little at that, nodding and exhaling sharply. "Okay," he said more to himself as he tried to set himself up. Dean held out his hand to Castiel's arm and gave it a light squeeze. "If you start freakin' out you come get me, alright?" Castiel nodded briefly, thankful to have someone like Dean around. Even if it was only for a few days.

Satisfied by Castiel's answer, Dean squeezed his arm again before moving away and getting out the car. The whole restaurant had been booked out for this party. The tables and chairs had been rearranged to accompany a dance floor space in the middle. A jazz band was set up in the corner and playing soft instrumentals as the guests arrived. The engagement party held a larger number of guests than Castiel had been told would attend the wedding. Apparently it was just close friends and family for the wedding and everyone else could come wish the happy couple their congratulations tonight. For this, Castiel was glad. That meant less Meg. Just tonight, he kept reminding himself.

Castiel began looking around at the set up of the room. Warm colour themes depicting the seasonal colours of the fall. Everyone likes an autumn wedding. Castiel soon had an idea of what type of lighting he had to play with and what exposures would be the most flattering for photographs of the guests. He half followed Dean so he could introduce himself to the couple before he started when Dean suddenly kicked into gear, having seen his brother from across the room.

"Well if it isn't my less attractive, geeky little brother," Dean smirked, strolling across the dance floor with his model physic. A taller man, with less stylish clothes but still reasonable appeal similar to Dean's, walked from the other direction towards Dean with a huge loopy grin. "You're such a jerk," Sam muttered affectionately, shaking his head with an amused laugh. "And you're a little bitch," Dean retorted in the same tone, grinning ridiculously as the two brothers collided into a tight embrace.

A smallish woman in a beautiful auburn strapless dress, lifted her head up to find her partner no longer by her side and instead, stood in the middle of the dance floor with another man. She trotted along quickly, excusing herself from the other guest she was talking to and made her way over to the brothers. "Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes," Ruby purred, watching fondly as Sam was finally reunited with his brother. Dean grinned, taking a step back from Sam to kiss Ruby's cheek and bring her into a -not so crushing- hug. "I'd say the same to you but darlin' you are looking absolutely killer in that dress. You been working out?" Dean smirked. Sam grinned, kissing Ruby's temple and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Are you kiddin' me? I've been doing butt clenches for the past six months. There's no way I'm having a flabby ass on my wedding day," Ruby complained causing both Winchester's to chuckle.

"Oh, uh. I brought Cas a few days earlier. My gift to you guys. I thought he could document the whole weekend," Dean grinned, looking behind him to see Castiel hovering, unsure whether to intrude on the little moment but Dean just wrapped an arm around his shoulders to make him step forward. Castiel swallowed thickly giving what he hoped was a smile. "Hello, if there's anything in particular you want me to shoot then just say. Otherwise I'm just going to get started," he said in his usual professional tone, although he could tell his enthusiasm sounded fake. He just hoped the couple didn't notice.

Sam raised an eyebrow, giving Dean a look. "You didn't have to do this, Dean. We told you, we can pay for this ourselves." Dean nodded in understanding. His brother had pride. He didn't want to mooch of his older brother. He got that. "Dude, it's a wedding present. Just be grateful," Dean insisted causing Sam to sigh and nod in defeat. "Fine but you've gotta go talk to dad and tell him to lay off the booze," Sam haggled. Dean groaned. Their father was a renowned alcoholic. Telling him to lay of the sauce was like telling a thirty year old woman at the office to lay off the diet coke. "Play you for it?" Dean bargained. Sam considered before nodding. Both set their hand out with determination, beating their fist against their palm in unison. Dean played scissors whilst Sam stuck to rock causing Dean to wince and groan in annoyance. "Always with the scissors, Dean," Sam chuckled, wrapping his arm back around Ruby. Dean sighed, walking over to one of the tables to go have an agonisingly long conversation with his dad.

Ruby seemed to be calculating the room when she finally turned back to Castiel with an excited smile. She hadn't been expecting profession photographs tonight. Just the wedding. So this was a nice surprise for her. Even if Sam didn't think so. "I want you to take photos of the guests, you know, the usual stuff. You know what you're doing but can you do some stuff with me and Sam. Like some couple shots and stuff?" Ruby asked, still looking around as she tried to work out where they could do it. Castiel nodded, following her gaze. "Of course. Maybe if we use the velvet curtains at the backdrop?" he suggest causing Ruby's eyes to brighten. "Perfect," she smiled, lacing her hand with Sam's and leading him over to the back of the room. Castiel following on behind.

Half way through their quick shot Sam looked over to where Dean was sitting and then over at Castiel who was still taking shots. "Uh, hey, um, Cas. Can you go get Dean? I kinda wanna have some photos of him that aren't printed in a magazine," Sam smirked, despite the slight truth behind his words. Castiel nodded, "I'll be right back." He went in search of Dean, finding him in a deep discussion with who he presumed was his father. "Sorry to interrupt but Sam wants you for some photos," Castiel said quickly. Dean nodded, excusing himself before walking away swiftly with Castiel. "Thank God. I thought I was about to blow my own brains out," he muttered, joining Sam. Ruby had left shortly after Castiel, attending to her guests and letting the brothers have some time alone.

As predicted, the images of the brothers were not conventional. There was a lot of headlocks, pushing, shoving, giggling, and pretty much everything a ten year old boy would do when asked to pose for a photo. Castiel finally asked them to pose properly for at least one before Ruby had his head. She was a sweet woman but Castiel had found out soon after their first meeting that she had a bit of a short temper when you pushed the right buttons.

Dinner was soon served and everyone took their seats. Sam went back in search of Ruby and Dean gave Castiel a small smile as if to say, 'keep it up', before heading to his own seat by his brother at the top table. Dinner went off without a hitch. Castiel had spotted Meg and had managed to avoid her for as long as possible without making it obvious. Doing his job he took shots of the guests, having fun and chatting before going around the individual tables and getting the guests to pose for shots. Meg had tried to get Castiel's attention but it hadn't worked. His mind was on the work and everything else had been shut out. Until a certain actor graced the stage with his winning smile that made Castiel's knees weak.

Dean, again, without advance notice, walked up onto the stage just as the singer had arrived, ready for the dancing session of the evening. Dean tapped him on the shoulder and told him to go take a break out back. He murmured with the jazz musicians quietly confirming something before returning to the mic stand. "Evening, ladies and gentlemen. See that dork over there?" Dean smirked, pointing at Sam who was shaking his head and covering his smile with his hands as a few people chuckled. "Well that's my brother. And that there lucky lady, is my soon to be sister," he continued with a fond smile. Sam wrapped an arm around Ruby holding her close as they watched happily as Dean spoke. Castiel made sure to take shots of the whole thing subtly from the side.

Dean let out a soft exhale. "And as their elder brother, I'd just like to say this. I could not have picked two people more perfect for each other and I'm really glad to have you both in my life." Dean looked behind him and nodded at the band. "So, Sam and Ruby. This one's for you," he smiled, wrapping a hand carefully around the microphone stand, pulling it closer as the music began. A faint piano played the melody as the drums brushed in a moment later with the rest of the instruments, Dean nodding his head along to the best as he prepared himself to sing.

Ruby let out a small noise of joy, tugging on Sam's hand to go to the dance floor. Sam joined her with a chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked up at Dean. After all this time Dean had still remembered his and Ruby's song. Dean began to sing in a rich, smooth voice. He looked over as Sam wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist as he hooked hers around her fiancé's neck. He winked at Sam, nodding his head to the beat.

"You're a falling star, You're the get away car. You're the line in the sand when I go too far," Dean began, singing in a deep voice that made Castiel almost squeal in surprise. Dean was incredible. He was even more intrigued by what his movies were like if that was his main profession. He had to force himself to keep working, taking photographs of the happy couple dancing and chuckling around the floor. He also took a few of Dean singing. His face smooth, light creases around his eyes formed as he grinned around the words. He looked so beautiful and relaxed and completely different person from the fake persona he'd adapted when he was talking to Becky.

"And you play it cool, but it's kinda cute. Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do. Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true. Cause you can see it when I look at you," Dean sang smoothly, looking around as he clasped the microphone in his hand. He spotted Castiel and his smile widened, giving him a subtle wink before setting back into the song. He wasn't sure why but Castiel made him all giddy. The way he was watching him intently, hanging onto his every word. Dean liked it. He just wished they had time to explore what it all meant.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you. You make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

The song ended shortly after, Castiel having managed to push out of Dean's trance and continue with his work. He watched as Sam thanked Dean and Ruby hugged him before the main singer returned and began to bring some light jazz music into the room for people to dance to.

It wasn't long until Meg finally got her chance to prance and strolled over to Castiel, resting a dainty hand on his shoulder. "I get the feeling you're ignoring me, Clarence," Meg said, unimpressed. Castiel tried his best to keep it together giving her a short shrug in reply. "I'm working," he mumbled, trying to walk away but Meg trapped him between two tables and the wall. "I think you deserve a break," she purred, no, demanded in that stupidly sexy low voice of hers. Castiel's jaw clenched and he shook his head, determined not to give into her this time. No matter how badly he wanted to kiss and cup at her breasts and fuck her hard against the wall.

Meg seemed to see that look in his eye and stepped forward, slipping her hand subtly to his thigh, brushing briefly against his crotch, causing Castiel to suck in a sharp breath. "Stop it," he hissed quietly, moving her hand away no matter how much his body told him not to fight it. It wasn't until Dean stepped in was he able to regain his thoughts. In fact, a whole chunk of this scene had vanished. One moment Meg was all over him the next Dean was there, bickering with Meg and sending her packing. He shook his head, watching her leave in a huff. His arousal subsiding as his mind cleared. Dean was on him instantly, searching his eyes and pressing a reassuring hand against his arm. "You okay, gorgeous?" Dean smiled weakly. He'd seen Meg get way too close to Castiel again. Not that he was watching Castiel all the time. He just happened to see them. He remembered Castiel saying what he did was a mistake. So, as a friend and not some jealous love sick puppy, he went over and helped him out.

Castiel was vaguely away of Dean talking and he nodded briefly. "Thank you," he whispered, resting his hand over Dean's for a moment on his arm before both the men pulled away blushing deeply. Just at this moment, Ruby walked by and rolled her eyes. "Oh good Lord," she groaned, walking away quickly. She'd seen that look between two people enough to know what was going on there. Castiel chuckled nervously. "I should get back to work," he said awkwardly, about to move away when Dean stopped him. He frowned in confusion, looking up to see a fond look on Dean's expression. "Not so fast, Cas. I owe you a dance."

Castiel's features softened at Dean's words but he reluctantly shook his head. "I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that dance," he said sadly, squeezing Dean's arm briefly before moving away and slipping past Dean and back to the party to do the job he'd been paid to do. He wasn't sure why but he couldn't work out why Dean was being so nice to him. He couldn't help but feel their was another motive to it. He probably just wanted to just use him for sex like Meg did. He wouldn't put it past him. Dean seemed the type to sleep around, but would he really try this hard to get laid? Surely the bridesmaids would be easier to get with. Castiel wasn't sure. He needed time to think.

Dean looked disappointed, like a kicked puppy, actually. Castiel had just walked away. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't understand. He let it slide, figuring Castiel just needed some space after dealing with that witch. He spent the rest of the night with his family, catching up on everything he'd missed while he was away. He felt kinda guilty though that he hadn't seen them in months. He'd been so busy working his latest film and what with his Oscar nomination in the bag things were a bit hectic back home. He also felt guilty that all the time he spent with his family, he couldn't stop thinking about Castiel. He wanted to talk to him, go home and curl up and watch another movie with him. It sounded like heaven compared to sitting here listening to his cousin talk shit about nothing in particular.

Castiel felt awful about blowing Dean off but he really thought it wasn't a good idea. His mind was all over the place and frankly, with as an attractive man as Dean hanging around he wasn't sure what he'd do. He'd taken off early, he'd taken enough shots and he figured Ruby wouldn't want pictures of her dad drunk dancing. He'd taken the respectable sober shots and now it was his cue to leave and stop intruding on their party. He decided to walk back. It wasn't far and he didn't want to bother Dean by asking him to take time out of his night to take him home. Besides, he wasn't sure he could face him right now. So he got back to the room and laid on the bed on his stomach, looking through the photos on his laptop.

It wasn't until the early hours in the morning did Castiel hear a light tap on his door. "It's open," he mumbled sleepily, his face pressed into the comforter, his laptop light the only thing illuminating the darkened room. Dean entered quietly with an unreadable expression on his face. "Hey," he said slowly, hovering in the doorway. Castiel looked up at Dean, bleary eyed, he'd just woken up after falling asleep at his laptop. "Hey," he murmured, rubbing at his eyes as he blinked awake.

Curved thin lips, tinted red cheeks and tussled hair from sleep. Damn did Castiel look adorable like this. It made Dean want to wake up to this sight everyday. He closed the door behind him and took another small step forward, then another, and enough until he sat down hesitantly on the edge of the bed, tilting his body to look down at Castiel spread across the bed on his front.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Dean murmured, running a hand into Castiel's hair without thinking about it. Castiel hummed, closing his eyes, too tired to push Dean away. Especially when it felt this good. "I just wanted to check and see you were okay," he whispered. Castiel smiled a little a Dean's consideration. "Thank you, Dean. I'm fine." Dean closed Castiel's laptop, putting it over onto the table so it wouldn't get knocked over. "Go back to sleep," he ordered gently, making for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous."

Castiel stretched on the bed like a cat, twisting his body to face Dean. "Please stay," he whispered, repositioning himself to lie on the bed the right way around and on his side. Dean was hesitant but he obliged, letting go of the door handle and moving towards Castiel. "What do you want me to do?" he asked a little breathlessly. Castiel looked at Dean with pleading eyes. "Just hold me," he murmured nervously. Dean's breath hitched. He'd been expecting sex but this was much more intimate and everything Dean had been hoping for. He climbed carefully on the bed and slid behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around him silently and holding him until they both feel asleep

* * *

**Is this working? I honestly have no idea anymore. I've got to the point where I can't tell so your comments would be really handy and I freaking love you all for reading this piece of twaddle. Hope you enjoyed reading it :) Oh, and the song was Michael Buble - Everything **


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up to a warm body pressed against his back made Castiel hum contently. He looked down to see Dean's arm wrapped protectively around his middle and he couldn't help but rest his hands over Dean's. He'd stayed. Dean had actually stayed. He hadn't had to this time. He knew this wasn't sex and he'd still stayed. No work strings attached, no romantic entanglement. Just them. Castiel wanted to jump for joy if only it didn't stir the man sleeping peacefully next to him. Or so he thought.

"Hey, gorgeous," Dean murmured, peering over Castiel's shoulder to see man had finally woken up. Castiel smiled warmly, tilting his body to look up at Dean. "Hey yourself," he retorted teasingly. Both men blushed, dipping their head shyly. "Thanks for staying with me," Castiel whispered, turning over properly so they laid on their sides face to face. Dean chuckled, wrapping his arm back around Castiel's middle and holding him close. "My pleasure," Dean said slowly, almost vacantly as his eyes flickered over Castiel's sleepy face. "Gorgeous," he finished, grinning lazily.

Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling all the same. "You're too nice to me," Castiel complained softly. No one treated him like this since he first started dating Meg. Even then it was short lived. Dean smiled sadly, tracing the frown lines in Castiel's forehead and smoothing them out. "It's about time someone treated you right," Dean murmured, causing Castiel to frown further. "You feel you're obligated to do this?" Castiel asked, worried he'd read Dean wrong. Maybe this was the sort of thing he'd do for anyone. He was a charming man, he'd probably get into bed with anyone that asked him. Then again sex was probably involved when it came to other people.

Dean looked thrown back by Castiel's comment. He returned Castiel's frown, cupping the other's cheek to get him to look at him. "Cas, I _want _to do this," he insisted quietly. Castiel opened his eyes a little, looking up at the other man in surprise. Dean chuckled, stroking his thumb over Castiel's jaw. "I want you to do this too," Castiel smiled, leaning into Dean's touch. The actor chuckled, brushing his nose lightly against Castiel's.

He knew what came next. Castiel could feel it. Where this was heading. Yet, he didn't try to stop it. He wanted it to happen and by the looks of things Dean did too. Castiel ignored all responsibilities and doubts and tilted his head as they both shuffled closer, lips inches apart. Castiel opened his mouth marginally to capture Dean's lips with his in a sweetly soft kiss. Dean's hand was still pressed firmly against Castiel's cheek as it snaked around to rest against the back of the other's neck. They parted moments later, staring breathlessly at each other before diving forward again into a heated kiss. Tongues tangling deliciously together as they explored each other's mouths slowly. Castiel's hands sprawling out across the other's back and tugged lightly at the material of Dean's suit jacket.

Pulling away, Dean took off his jacket and then Castiel's, reluctantly moving away to hang them up over one of the chairs, giving them a moment to process what they were doing. He didn't want Castiel to regret it like he had with Meg. He wanted this to matter. For once he wanted someone else to feel satisfied rather than focus on his own selfish need and desire for sex. When he turned around, Castiel was sitting up and waiting patiently for him with a soft smile. He wanted this. They both did and neither could stop smiling because of it.

Dean removed his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before crawling back up the bed the sit next to Castiel. The photographer ran his hands back into Dean's hair and continued to kiss him passionately. Dean returned the kiss, wordlessly sliding his hands underneath Castiel and pulling him into his lap, never once breaking the kiss. Castiel shifted his hips against Dean's thighs until he was settled comfortably, straddling the other.

Soft moans filled the room as the two slowly explored each other's bodies, starting with their necks. Castiel dipped his head down to kiss a row of kisses down Dean's neck whilst the actor took his time undoing Castiel's tie and dropping it to the floor. A small gasp escaped Dean when Castiel pushed back Dean's shirt a little to suck gently at his collarbone. Dean fumbled with the photographer's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders to reveal beautifully sun kissed skin. He pressed light kisses to the other's shoulders and neck whilst Castiel worked his shirt off with torturously slow hands.

Everything was warm and slow and just perfect. Dean pulled Castiel into a meaningful kiss, showing the other this wasn't just another lay to him. He really cared for Castiel and felt there was something else there even after such a small amount of time. Castiel pulled away breathless, brushing his nose against Dean's cheek. He couldn't stop smiling. This felt so right. He'd had many one night stands since Meg left but nothing that felt more than a quick fuck. This was everything he'd been looking for. Something loving and warm. The way Dean moved them, pushing Castiel slowly back down against the bed and kissing him passionately made Castiel shiver in anticipation. The actor's movements were so precise and meaningful. Every move tailored to worship the photographer's body.

The small noises that came from Castiel's throat made Dean grin. He was doing this. Making Castiel feel this good. He worshipped the other's body with his lips and hands. Kissing at his exposed neck, dragging his lips along the skin as he thumbed one of Castiel's nipples causing the other man to gasp before moaned deliciously into Dean's mouth as he moved back up his body for a kiss.

Impatience threw Castiel off guard as he stripped them both of their remaining clothes quickly. He wasn't used to this. He didn't deserve this. Dean was showing more love and consideration to him that anyone had to him in his entire life. He twisted his body until he was on all fours on the bed, resuming his usual position when he was with a man. Dean couldn't get over how good Castiel's ass looked in this position but why he was in this position to begin with confused him. "C-Cas?" he asked uncertainly. His body looked so exposed and vulnerable, Dean couldn't help but frown when he thought Castiel thought this is what happened next after a passionate make-out session. "Just fuck me already," he begged, not looking at Dean, maybe out of shame..he wasn't sure.

Castiel didn't watch movies so he wasn't brought up on the false fantasy of romance. The sweet, passionate way the characters would make love. Castiel had never experienced any of that. Had never really known it existed. He didn't like talking about his love life with people, with good reason, maybe if he had he would be more educated about the passionate side that sex entailed.

"No," Dean said without missing a beat. That even surprised even him and he had to take a moment to understand what he was saying. Castiel shared the same confused expression as he looked over his shoulder at Dean. "No?" he echoed, his voice cracking a little in hurt. Was he that repulsive? Did Dean change his mind? His thoughts were cleared when Dean pulled him back to sit in his lap again and kissed him briefly. "I'm not gonna fuck you, gorgeous," Dean murmured, stroking his hair soothingly. "I'm gonna make you feel good."

Repositioning them again, Dean laid Castiel on his back, kissing down his body until he reached the other's erection, taking the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the slit causing Castiel to cry out breathlessly. His fingertips dragging lightly over Dean's sweat slicked shoulders. Dean smiled around Castiel's cock as he took him further into his mouth, licking the length of the shaft before sucking hard. Rewarding him with another delicious moan from Castiel.

Castiel had given a few blow jobs before but nothing like this. Usually his partner would fuck his mouth and make him swallow as they came. But this was slow and caring, the way Dean took his time, massaging his balls as he took him. Everything was practised. Dean knew what he was doing. Taking his time as he slowly unravelled Castiel into a quivering mess. Breathy gasps caught in his throat as he gripped the sheets in his fists by his hips, saving Dean from being gripped hold of. He didn't want to ruin this with how he thought sex should go. He was learning with Dean as he showed him how to appreciate one another's body in ways Castiel hadn't thought possible.

Dean didn't go down on guys as much as he did chicks but he knew his way around. Judging by the way Castiel was reacting he hadn't gone wrong yet. It deeply saddened him that Castiel hadn't been with someone this way before. Not that Dean had this often either but when you met someone that meant that much to you. Well, it just made sex all that much better. That intimacy that came attached always sent shivers down Dean's spine. He loved feeling like this and he hadn't in a very long time. Not since Lisa. But that was different and so not relevant right now.

Crawling back up the bed, Dean silenced Castiel's protesting whimper with another deep, slow kiss. Making the other taste himself on his tongue. Dean smirked against Castiel's mouth, pulling away about an inch to be able to talk. "You got any lube?" he asked, pressing his lips back down to steal another kiss before allowing Castiel to talk. "No," Castiel whined in annoyance. He hadn't really planned on anything other than the work this weekend. Dean raised an eyebrow. "Not even for yourself?" he asked in disbelief. Castiel nodded. "Dude, what were you planning on doing all weekend?" Dean asked curiously, sitting up and grabbing his shirt to go across the hall to his room. Castiel shrugged. He didn't touch himself often. Just casual sex here and then kept his appetite at bay. "The work," he answered causing Dean to roll his eyes as he stood up, his shirt doing nothing to hide his erection. "Well, that's boring," he said with a slight smirk as he shamelessly walked out of the room and into his own across the hall.

Castiel shook his head chuckling. The man was insane. The most beautiful, talented, charming man he'd ever met. He just wished they had more time together. He gave Dean a small smile as he returned, seeing the boyish grin on his face as he padded back over to the bed, shrugging off his shirt and placing a small bottle of lube and a condom on the side, curling back up next to Castiel and kissing him deeply. "You okay, baby?" he murmured, seeing the photographer deep in thought. Castiel shook his head clear of his thoughts. "Sorry. I was just thinking about us," he said honestly, biting his lower lip nervously. Was he really about to ruin this moment by thinking about things too much?

Dean pulled back a little, stroking Castiel's side. His smile grew a little as he nudged his nose against the other's to kiss his cheek. "Anything good?" This was Castiel's chance to turn things around and not get too serious. Just enjoy the moment, he told himself. Even if he never saw Dean again. It would have been one of the best weekends of his life. "All good, Dean," he replied, keeping it cool and returning to kissing Dean once more.

Things became heated again between the two. Dean slid between Castiel's legs and spread them a little, taking some lube and warming it up on his fingers before pressing a teasing finger to Castiel's entrance. Castiel shuddered, hissing a little at the sensation. It'd been a while since he'd done this and he was a little tight. Dean eased him through it though. Pressing tender kisses to his neck and mouth as he pressed his finger deeper in.

"I know I'd see the doctor more often if prostate exams were this much fun," Dean smirked, trying to get Castiel to relax and laugh. It would hurt less that way. Castiel looked bemused and laughed lightly, gasping as Dean chose that moment to push another finger into him. "You're the devil," he moaned breathlessly, catching on to Dean's plan. Dean chuckled, dipping his head down to kiss the other deeply.

Three fingers in and Castiel was ready, moaning and panting beneath Dean. Dean removed his fingers, despite Castiel's pleas. He rolled the condom onto himself, resisting the urge to rip the packet open with his teeth. He didn't want to give away just how desperate he was for this. He covered himself with extra lube before lining himself up with Castiel's hole. Pushing in slowly, both men moaned in unison. The tight heat wrapping around Dean's cock was blissful, needing more he slowly pushed in further until he was fully inside Castiel. His lover panting and trembling beneath him. He stroked his hand down Castiel's side as he pressed his body against his and rested his forehead against Castiel's shoulder, panting hard.

Castiel was struggling to keep his thoughts in tact. Dean's well rehearsed moves unraveling him embarrassingly quickly. His hand tangling into Dean's hair as his hips bucked upwards slightly to get Dean to move. Both men moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed passionately, hips thrusting desperately to get closer to one another. Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel's thigh, pushing his leg up so his foot pressed against the curve of his ass. Using him as something to hold on to as he pushed into him with hard yet agonisingly slow thrusts. His arousal building up in the pit of his stomach, he captured Castiel's lips again as he came deep inside the other. Castiel's name a prayer on his lips as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Castiel's.

Castiel watched as Dean rode out his orgasm, those beautiful lips gasping for breath as he panted into his moans. Castiel couldn't believe he was allowed to be a part of this moment. He felt like he was intruding, despite being involved. Dean was so beautiful like this. He wanted to see it again but he feared that wouldn't be a possibility. Not after this weekend anyway.

Dean moved his hand down to stroke Castiel's cock, matching his pace in thrusts. It was taking too long for Dean to find the right rhythm. He couldn't come like this. He wasn't used to everything being slow and deliciously tender. He moved his hand down to rest over Dean's guiding his hand to touch him the way he liked it. Their hands moving as one as he felt his arousal build up, his hips bucking upward into Dean's hand. He came suddenly with a sharp gasp, groaning out in ecstasy as Dean continued to thrust into him and stroke him with Castiel's guidance.

Slowing down his thrusts, Dean pulled carefully out of Castiel. He removed the condom and threw it in the bin by the side of the bed before standing up and padding into the bathroom with wobbly legs and returning with a cloth and wiping his hand and Castiel's stomach, pressing a kiss to the now clean skin before climbing back up the bed and curling up by Castiel's side. He reached over his lover to put the cloth on the bedside table and kissed Castiel's shoulder lazily.

Castiel was still in a daze by the time Dean came back and cleaned them both up. He smiled lazily and wrapped an arm around Dean, tangling their legs together. "Well that's one way to start the day," Dean murmured giddily. Castiel returned the fond look, dipping his head forward to capture Dean's lips in a soft kiss. "You should see how to end the day," Castiel retorted playfully, secretly knowing that if this weekend was all there was. He was going to make the most of it. Dean's smile grew, if at all possible. "I'll look forward to it." And in all honesty, Dean meant every word.

* * *

**Okay, so have some poorly written smut. I've got an idea of where I want this to go...sort of. But suggestions are always welcome. Bless you all for reading and giving such lovely reviews. Hope you're still enjoying this :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After prying themselves from one another, Dean had made it over to Sam's on time, helping him with his tux and getting dressed himself, ignoring Sam's questioning looks indicated towards Dean's cheery expression. Now was not the time to be bringing up the fact that he'd banged their photographer.

Sam however, was in no mood to just let this go. He had a pounding headache from the night before and Dean's beaming grin was just making it worse. "Why do you look like you're just about to head out onto the Ellen show?" Sam muttered, tugging at his tie, adjusting it in the floor length mirror. Dean gave an innocent face, holding his hand up to his chest. "Sammy, it's your wedding day. Am I not allowed to look this happy?" Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sam sniffed, sticking his tongue out as he inspected the inside of his mouth and up his nose in the mirror. "I guess," he mumbled in response, pressing his fingertips to the light tired bags under his eyes. "I've just never seen you this…happy before. Not since Lisa anyhows," Sam shrugged.

Dean's smile faltered a little, swallowing thickly. Sam gave a guilty look as he saw his brother's glum expression through the mirror. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" he began, trying to apologize when Dean interrupted him. "It's okay, Sammy," he insisted quietly, turning away slightly. Taking a moment to get himself together. Lisa was a tricky subject. He didn't want to go down that road. Not now. "I'm getting it together, y'know?" he said, trying to stay positive. Proving to both himself and Sam things were better now. "I've got a couple more scripts in the bag. I'm up for an oscar. I even got some broadway stuff goin' for me. I-I'm doin' good," he nodded with a smile.

Sam gave an uncertain look, stepping towards Dean to help him with his cufflinks. "But are you _happy_?" Sam asked. It was all well and good Dean having a good future but he wouldn't be happy unless he had someone to share it with. It must get lonely having no one but your agent to confide with honestly. It was tricky for Dean, being famous. There were so little people he could trust. Most people just tried to get a story out of him. They were really interested in anything but Dean's fame. Except one.

Castiel had just walked in the door after spending most of the morning upstairs with Ruby and her bridesmaids as they prepared for the joyous day ahead. He'd taken shots of them getting ready and a few posed ones once they had finished applying their makeup and got into their dresses. Dean smiled over at Castiel, remembering how this timid man had cried over his cats comfortably in front of Dean. Let him in to his life, not even knowing his full potential. But that was the point. Castiel didn't care that Dean was an actor. He just cared about him.

Sam gave a confused look, darting his eyes between the two and looking at Dean with an exasperated look when his brother still hadn't answered him. "Dean," he called, causing Dean to snap out of his thoughts but his eyes remained on Castiel. "Yeah, I think I am," he answered softly. Castiel blushed, dipping his head whilst Sam just groaned and shook his head. This could only end badly, Sam thought.

Castiel cleared his throat awkwardly, holding up his camera as if he needed proof to show why he was here over than the fact he'd had sex with his boss' brother. "If you could just stand in front of the window," Castiel said quietly, trying to hide from Sam's patronising gaze. Dean just wrapped an arm around his brother and grinned idiotically. "My little boy's all grown up," Dean said proudly, kissing Sam's temple despite his protests. "She's a beautiful gal, dude. And _so _out of your league," he teased with a smirk, trying to get his brother to lighten up after finding out exactly when Dean was so happy. Dean wasn't ready for the protective brother speech just yet.

Sam caved, pushing Dean playfully and chuckling. He just made a mental note to speak with Castiel later about his brother. He didn't want to see him go through the same heartache again. Castiel took photos of the two in their smart attire, trying not to stare at Dean for too long. He was beginning to act like a teenage girl with his lovestruck look.

"I've finished upstairs. Ruby instructed me to go to the church with you and take photos of the guests before she arrives," Castiel explained to which Sam nodded and Dean practically beamed. More time with his photographer, Dean thought happily. They got in the car and headed for the church, Dean driving his beloved Impala, with Sam in the front and Castiel in the back, adjusting the settings on his camera to adjust for the daylight.

"You all set, baby boy?" Dean murmured teasingly at Sam. Sam nodded, ignoring the name. "Dean…I have something to tell you and you've gotta promise not to tell anyone else," Sam suddenly said, looking back at Castiel in the rear view mirror. Castiel just held up his hands and covered his ears, looking out at the houses as they past by in a blur. Dean looked back at Castiel briefly before looking back worryingly at Sam. "Shoot," he nodded, his attention directed straight at Sam. Sam took a deep breath, "Ruby's pregnant." Dean almost fell off the road, swerving back to keep on it. His smile split into a wide grin. "That's my boy," he beamed proudly. Sam smiled warmly, looking a little uncertain. "Just don't say anything. We're keeping it a secret but I wanted you to know because I know you get real busy back in New York and we might not be able to reach you, you know?"

Dean gave a guilty look. "Yeah, I'm sorry 'bout that," he mumbled, looking back out at the road. Sam shook his head. "Dude, it's okay. I get it. You've got a lot goin' on. You've got your movies and your award stuff. You're busy. It's understandable you don't have time for us," Sam shrugged. Dean winced with guilt. "No. It's not okay. Sammy. I'm doin' everything I can to get time out to see you," he argued, turning to look at Sam as they parked up outside the church. "And I'm gonna be here for the birth. There's no chance in hell I'm missin' that," he promised. Sam's smile grew, looking fondly over at Dean. "Thanks, man. That means a lot to me," Sam hummed.

The Winchester's shared a look before getting out the car. Dean as an after thought, ducking his head back into the car to see Castiel still sat in the back with his hands over his ears and his eyes screwed shut. He tapped him lightly, causing the other to jump. "We're here," Dean smiled, to which Castiel nodded and got out of the car too. Dean's fingertips pressed lightly against the small of his back as he led him towards the church, mumbling something about going on ahead.

Castiel didn't argue. It was clear the brother's needed some time alone. No matter how disappointed Castiel felt over that, he supposed it was only fair and that Dean would make it up to him by spending the night in his bed once again, as promised. He spent the whole of the wedding taking photos and staying out of the way. This wasn't about whatever was going on between him and Dean. This was about Dean coming together with his family to watch his little brother marry the girl of his dreams. He wasn't going to get in the way of that by being all selfish and demanding answers. That could wait.

The couple were married and there were smiles all around. Castiel managed to get everyone outside and organised in a little under fifteen minutes. For weddings, that was pretty good going. He took groups shots of the whole party and then smaller groups. The party soon split off after that and made their way to the reception. Castiel found Dean and wordlessly got in the front seat with him. Sam having head off with Ruby and her father.

Hesitating, Dean pulled out onto the main road towards the hall. "Cas, about last night…" he began, struggling to formulate the right words. He wanted to see Castiel again but he didn't know how that would work. He didn't want to say he'd call and then never call because as soon as Dean got back to New York his personal life was over. His job pretty much consumed him. He didn't want to lead Castiel on then ditch him like some prom date. And he couldn't take time out to see him, nor could he expect Castiel to fly all the way over just to get a cup of coffee with him. He didn't know what to do to keep everyone happy. Castiel seemed to get it though, pitching in. "Dean, it's okay. I understand."

Blinking, Dean looked over surprised at his lover. "R-Really?" He hadn't expected Castiel to be so understanding. Especially if last night was the first time Castiel had ever experienced love-making. "Yeah. I understand. It was just a one night thing. I-It's okay, Dean. I get it. You don't have to explain yourself," Castiel said, doing his best to keep his voice steady. Castiel wanted more, need more. Yet the way Dean looked at him, like he was guilty. It made him think Dean had changed his mind. So he'd taken that step before Dean could say the words aloud himself. It would hurt less this way if he said it.

Dean wanted so badly to correct Castiel. He'd gotten it so, so wrong. It left a dull ache in his heart. Dean opened his mouth to correct the other but then something stopped him. Maybe it was better this way. He wouldn't leave Castiel hanging this way. If they crossed paths again then great, but at least this way he wouldn't make Castiel wait for him. The guy had enough problems. He didn't want to be one of them. He sighed heavily nodding. "I'm sorry, Cas," he mumbled.

The rest of the journey was a little awkward but it wasn't long until they arrived at the reception. Castiel heading off in the other direction as soon as possible causing Dean to sigh heavily. He'd royally screwed this up. It's for the best, he kept telling himself and he just hoped to God he was right.

Castiel invested his time in doing something productive instead of breaking down in the middle of someone's wedding. He took photos of the couple's first dance, them stealing kisses between meals and cutting the cake. The standard stuff really. It wasn't until the party got underway did Castiel spot his cue to leave and stop intruding. He was about to leave when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Dean standing awkwardly in front of him with a small smile. "I still owe you a dance," he said innocently, holding his hand out expectantly. Castiel smiled, at least they could end on pleasant terms, despite how much it was tearing him apart inside. He lifted his hands a little to take Dean's when a phone rang out abruptly causing Dean to groan.

Taking the phone from his tailored jacket, he held the device up to his ear. "What?!" he grumbled irritably. His face dropped a little when he heard his agent's voice. He'd left his business phone at home but had given his agent his personal cell in case of emergencies. "Damn it, alright. I'll be there as soon as I can," he muttered, hanging up promptly. He gave Castiel a sad lingering look, torn between going and staying here with Castiel. Thankfully, Castiel decided for him, squeezing his arm. "Just go," he smiled sadly. Dean was reluctant to leave but moved away after a moment, going to his brother and saying his goodbyes. Castiel took this chance to slip away, doing his best not to cry until he was behind a locked door in the motel.

Dean spent the whole trip back to New York, hating the way he ended things with Castiel. They'd been so close. The perfect way to say goodbye and his ass of an agent had to go and ruin it. It turned out Dean'd gotten an audition for an up and coming project with director Steven Speilberg. And Speilberg doesn't wait. Not that he wasn't grateful. He was over the moon. He just wished it could have been after he'd gotten a little closure with Castiel. That whole 'one night stand' thing in the car had turned his guts something rotten. He'd wanted to come clean and see whether they could work things out but things just never turned out that way. So now he was alone, pissed off and too tired to care.

* * *

The next month was hell. Dean had gone to the Oscars a week after Sam's wedding. He knew he was in with a shot but he didn't think he'd win the damn thing. He'd been so damn nervous walking up on that stage when he found himself thinking of who to thank. He found himself blurting out Castiel's name without even thinking. He hadn't even spoken to the photographer since and he was thanking him on national fucking television for the whole world to see. No matter how hard his agent, Frank, had tried to cover up the scandal. The press were all over their asses trying to find out just who this, Castiel, person was. Most papers classing it as a mysterious lover. It'd been a nightmare to say the least.

On top of that. Due to his big win, offers had been flying in left and right for Dean to star in all these big budget movies. Flattered and honoured as he was, it did mean shifting through a hell of a lot of scripts until he found something he liked. Then there was the meetings, the social gatherings, everything Dean had come to love but ten times intensified now that he was an academy award winner. He was exhausted from it all. He craved to be back in Lawrence with his geeky brother and his gorgeous photographer.

But that would have to wait. Dozens of interviews, auditions, parties and filming later. A month had passed since Sam's wedding. Dean found himself being awoken by something jabbing him in the ribs. He moaned in protest, peering one eye open. Frank was hovering over him and poking him in the side with a bottle of water. "Here, take this. You're gonna need it," he insisted, handing the bottle over before returning to his blackberry. Dean sat up in the lounge chair back stage.

They were at comic con, promoting one of Dean's latest movies. He'd fallen asleep, waiting to go on. He hadn't slept much since the Oscars. Usually he loved these things. The crowds, the buzz of excitement that hummed in the air. It was thrilling getting up on that stage and have thousands of people adore you. Right now, all Dean wanted was one person. Castiel. He sighed, taking the bottle from Frank and standing up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Knock 'em dead, kid," Frank's voice battled against the cheers as Dean's name was announced.

Who was he kidding? Castiel was long gone. The guy didn't even watch movies, he highly doubted he'd have seen Dean make an ass out of himself on national television. He took a deep sigh and put on his game face, strolling out onto the stage and waving to the crowd, throwing a threw cheeky winks to the crowd. The audience eating up every moment and squealing as Dean greeted his co-stars with hugs and kisses.

The session dragged on. Dean tried his best to stay awake and keep a cheery face. These people had paid good money to come seem him. He couldn't let them down. Not after they'd done so much for him by sticking by him after all these years. That's the one thing he could count on. The fans. Their dedication and loyalty. Always knowing they'd be there. It was like a safety net for him. So when they began the question and answering session Dean did his best to give honest answers and try not to be a huge jerk about the way he acted. Despite how tired he was. Despite how pathetic it sounded, all he could do was think about Castiel.

Then something happened. He'd rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, closing his eyes for a moment when he heard a commotion by the microphone stand. "No, wait please. Just give me two seconds..please." That voice. His eyes snapped open, turning to see the most questionable sight. A man in a crumpled suit was being pulled away from the microphone by two security guards. He had tussled hair and chicken feathers stuffed anywhere and everywhere. Dean frowned, sitting up a little to get a better look at the man. He was wearing a children's Iron Man mask but Dean knew that voice anywhere. His breath caught in his throat as he ignored everything around him and focussed on the man being pulled away.

On the other mic stand was a girl trying to ask a question but Dean wasn't listening he was too focused on the man everyone else had already labelled as 'dealt with'. The man struggled free, kicking one of the guards down and running back up to the microphone and grasping onto it for dear life. The guards were soon back on him but only managed to pull back his mask, revealing a very tired, very heartbroken, Castiel.

Dean's broken sob echoed through the microphone next to him on the table as he watched in stunned silence as this gorgeous man uttered breathlessly five words that would change Dean's life forever.

"You owe me a dance."

* * *

**Okay, so that probably didn't make a lick of sense but I was trying to build up some questions and suspense for the next chapter...or something plausible. The next chapter was gonna be like Castiel's side of the story and how he ended up getting there and stuff like that. Is this still working? It's sort of a big change in events...BLESS YOU ALL FOR READING! Your comments are keeping me going. Hope you're enjoying this (:**


	8. Chapter 8

After the wedding, Castiel found himself in a bit of a rut. Thanks to Dean's money he'd been able to catch up with his rent and actually have a meal that wasn't cooked in a microwave. If he hadn't of met Dean he'd say his life was doing pretty good. He'd finally gotten over Meg. Hell, she'd even phoned once but he'd let it go straight through to answering machine. Yup, he was doing pretty good. If only he could stop thinking about Dean and that damn dance that never was.

A week went by and nothing happened. Castiel spent his time working at the book store, ignoring Becky's questions about his weekend with Dean. He'd go to work, come home, have something to eat and then work on Sam's wedding photographs. It usually took a couple of days to go through them all, pick the best ones, send them on disks or emails and then print out a few and give the rest as digital copies. The only problem was, it took Castiel a week to do. All because he couldn't stop staring at Dean's face every time it popped up on screen. Which was a lot.

Castiel was pathetic. Dean had probably forgotten all about him. It'd been a week already. Movie stars wouldn't remember people like him. They were just something to do until they got back to where the excitement was. Well, that's what Castiel kept telling himself anyway but he couldn't help but have doubts. The way Dean fucked him, held him through his ordeal with Meg, that had to count for something, right?

Two weeks had passed and Castiel felt like he was going to loose it. Becky had been watching him weirdly all week. Friday night, just before clocking off for his shift, he snapped. "Becky, what?!" he barked, snapping his neck to glare so hard at her, she turned almost white with fear. She'd never seen Castiel angry before and she had to say, it scared her. "You haven't heard?" she said quietly, trying to keep the giddiness out of her expression and voice in fear of making Castiel shout again.

Pressing a hand to his weary face, Castiel sighed. "What. What haven't I heard?" he asked, feeling the answered was really not worth his time but he'd put up with her shit for a week now. He couldn't not know what was eating her alive. "The Oscars," she grinned breathlessly, clutching at her hands and holding them to her chest as she tried to compose herself. "He called for you, in his speech," she explained before adding with a cheery grin. "It's on Youtube."

It was Castiel's turn to turn white. "Wha-?" he said breathlessly, feeling a large lump at the back of his throat he swallowed thickly, his eyes glazing over as he entered his own world, trying to process this information. Dean had called, for him? He didn't understand. Dean remembered him? Dean talked about him? Was he trying to contact him? Castiel had no idea what was going on but he did know he needed to get home, and quick.

Pushing past Becky, he practically ran home, ignoring the bus. He felt fast on his feet today anyway. Plus, the money Dean had given him was beginning to run out. He'd spent most of it catching up with his rent. What little he had left he needed to save. He fumbled with his keys, dropping them twice and cursing frustratedly. He managed to finally get into his apartment and sprint into his bedroom, jumping onto the bed and rolling over to the other side, retrieving his laptop from under the bed.

Turning the device on, he placed it on the bed and sat cross legged in front of it. Tapping the side of the laptop impatiently as it took its time turning on. "Come on. Come on," he grumbled frustratedly. When the piece of shit finally decided to wake up. Castiel hurriedly typed in the web address for Youtube, getting more and more frustrated as his fingers worked too fast over the keys and ended up misspelling the address causing him to delay further.

Finally uploading the site and searching for the right video, Castiel paused over the play button. Despite this not being a face to face as such. Castiel was nervous. Dean had called, for _him. _It made him a little anxious to say the least. He bit his lip as he clicked play, all but jolting his hand away from the mouse to stop himself from changing his mind.

The clip showed the whole ten minutes of _Actor in a Leading Role. _Castiel felt very out of place watching it. He didn't know who any of these people were. So he skipped ahead a little just before the announced the winner. And there he was. Castiel had to pause for a moment just to take in how breathtaking he looked. His hair styled to stick out a little at the front. His tux well tailored and brought out his figure perfectly. Although Castiel would much rather see him in just the shirt with the sleeves rolled up any day. Dean looked nervous. Castiel didn't know much about the Oscars but he knew it was a big deal in the industry. Or so Becky said so anyway.

Pressing play again, a woman in a fine red dressed smiled at the camera as she opened a small golden envelope and revealed Dean Winchester was the winner. The camera cut-away to show Dean looking so shocked, his head in his hands for a brief moment as a woman sat next to him patted his back and whispered in his ear, encouraging him to go up on stage. Castiel felt a stab of jealousy run through him. He'd do anything to be in her place, experiencing what was clearly an emotional moment for Dean.

Tears were evident in the actors eyes as he wiped them away hastily as he made his way to the centre podium. He picked up the small golden figurine and inspected it with awe. "If this thing ain't made of chocolate then I'm sure gonna be disappointed," Dean joked nervously, rewarding him with a few chuckles from the audience. Castiel felt as nervous as Dean looked, practically tilting forward towards the screen as he watched intently.

"I wanna thank Frank, my agent, wonderful man. Wouldn't be where I am today without him," Dean began, trying to keep strong but it was evident that he was struggling to keep his thoughts together as he soon began to ramble a little. "And my baby brother, Sammy. The saint of all directors for this movie, Charlie. My co-stars, Benny, James, Anna." There was a pause. One so intense because he knew what was coming next. It felt like watching a car crash in slow motion. He knew what was coming but couldn't stop it. "And, uh, someone who I'm glad, let me into their life, not long ago. My gorgeous Cas." There was a brief stutter where Dean seemed to catch himself, realizing what he'd said but too far gone to pull back now. He gave a short nod and picked up the statue once more before smiling out at the audience. "Thank you," he smiled charmingly before exiting stage left with a somewhat deflated look on his face.

Castiel could only stare and watch as the screen turned black. He didn't know what to say. The three most beautiful yet painful words running through his mind. _My gorgeous Cas. My gorgeous Cas. _He still cared. Why did he still care? He'd agreed with his lie about it being a one-night stand. Castiel found himself worked up to the point of tears. He told himself to breath as he paced the small room slowly. Okay. Just think. He wants you. Obvious answer. Go get him. Right. Yes. Good. One problem. I don't drive. Castiel's mind trailed on, trying to work out a reasonable solution to this. Okay. How about a flight? Too expensive. Bus? More likely. But what would you do once you're there. Castiel sighed, scratching over his face in frustration as he sunk down onto the edge of the bed. "I don't know," he repeated over and over again in a longing sigh.

A week later, three weeks since Sam's wedding and Castiel felt like ripping his lungs out. He was weak and pathetic. It'd been a week since he'd witnessed Dean's declaration on the awards show and he'd been flicking through the magazines of him ever since. He couldn't afford them but they sold them in the store so he'd sit at the front desk and flick through them, sighing over Dean's pretty face. Becky gave him a sympathetic look, patting his shoulder. "Why don't you just go see him? He obviously liked you. Hell, the whole world knows that," she chuckled before being silenced by Castiel's death stare. "Sorry," she muttered, dipping her head.

Sighing, Castiel slumped against the desk. "I can't. I don't know where he lives. And Sam's on his honeymoon. I can't even ask him if he's got an address," he complained with another heavy sigh. Becky hummed in thought before beaming once again. "Why don't you go see him at Comic Con!?" Castiel frowned, looking up at Becky with obvious confusion. "Comma what?" he asked, oblivious. Becky rolled her eyes. "You really are clueless. Comic Con. It's this big convention thing where stars come, do interviews, meet the fans, promote their new shows. It's a lot of fun," she smiled. Castiel's eyes widened, practically bolting from his chair. "When is this thing?" he demanded energetically. "This Thursday to Sunday," Becky answered with a short nod. "Cover for me," Castiel said, practically running out the door. "I'm going to New York."

Castiel had gone home, put on his best suit. Which, funnily enough, looked like crap. It was still crumpled up in a corner from where he'd left it after Sam's wedding. He'd refused to even go near it because of the memories it held. But he needed it now, running to the bus station, he got a bus to Indiana. From Indiana to Ohio. And finally a bus from Ohio to Pennsylvania.

That's when Castiel's luck struck out. He had $8 to his name and no way of getting to New York. He spent a long time walking along the highway, looking for a ride. Probably lost half a day because of it. Castiel thought he was going to have to walk there when a truck pulled along the shoulder and the farmer told Castiel to hope in the back. Unfortunately for Castiel, the back was full of chickens. Mentally deranged ones at that and still a three hour journey ahead of him.

They stopped in some farmers market on the outskirts of the city. Castiel had no idea where he was, never having been this far away from home before. He was cold, his suit had been clawed and scratched at by the chickens and he had feathers everywhere. _My gorgeous Cas. _He kept telling himself, the only thing keeping him going this far. Thankfully, he spotted a few people dressed as superheroes. Becky had told him if he got lost to look for idiots in latex. He asked them where to go and they were nice enough to show him the way.

After his ordeal, Castiel had lost a good few days but the main events were still going on. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He stopped short when he realized he couldn't just go in there and announce himself. What if it made the papers or something? He didn't know how this stuff worked but that clip at the awards had reached the millions so he figured a public event like this would have cameras and stuff too. He couldn't just go in and mess things up. Dean might hate him for it. But then, this was his one and only shot, wasn't it?

He spotted a kid walking around with an Iron Man mask and a lightsaber. He pulled out a couple bucks from his torn pocket and offered them in trade for the mask. The kid obliged, too enthralled by making lightsaber noises to care. This was a good idea, right? Keep his identity hidden? That would work, wouldn't it? Castiel had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was he needed to see Dean.

Getting stopped and being asked for a ticket didn't help Castiel's frustration. Especially when he was told how much they were. He bit his lip, nodding once. It was now or never. He pushed past the barrier, sprinting through the crowd and looking around desperately for a stall or a stage or something to show where Dean might be. He soon found a huge, crowded room, Dean's worn out face sat at a table up on the stage.

Castiel's heart was in his mouth. This was it. He felt time slowing down as he just watched the man he barely knew, consume his life. "HEY!" called an angry guard, chasing after Castiel. He quickly began running again, trying to make his way to the front, seeing a microphone just in view. If only he could make it to it. He mentally cheered in victory as he grabbed for the mic, despite people waiting in line's protests. He'd made it. This was it. He was going to do it.

Suddenly, two guards came out of nowhere and pulled Castiel back. "No, wait please. Just give me two seconds..please," he cried desperately, some of his pleas echoing over the room as it passed through the microphone. He was so close. He could feel himself being dragged back the guards. Dean staring intently at him and Castiel knew he knew. He couldn't give up now. He persisted, pulling back forward, the guard grabbing for him again but only ripping off the mask, causing Castiel to shy away, looking up at Dean and only Dean as he took a deep breath and uttered five words that would make or break him.

"You owe me a dance."

* * *

**So..this is Castiel's point of view. I hope it makes Dean's version flow a bit better. I hope you crazy cats are still enjoying this. I know they're short chapters but I find it hard to write anything longer than this for a chapter. Thanks for reading and as always your comments keep me going. There's a few things in the comments I'm thinking about trying out so if anyone else has any other ideas please feel free to share :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"You owe me a dance."

The words hung heavy in the air as everyone, including his co-stars, were staring at Dean. Castiel felt like the tension between them could cut through bread, it was so thick. His heart was beating maniacally, so hard, he could feel it in his ears. The security guards, for now, had stopped, standing just a few feet away and murmuring between themselves as to what they should do. Dean had his own ideas, however.

With shaky legs, Dean stood from his chair, keeping his eyes glued on Castiel. The whole room was silent and on the edge of their seats with what was happening. A few flashes of light here and there as people continued to take pictures but Dean didn't care. He'd come. He'd actually come. He was covered in feathers and looked like he'd been pulled backwards through a bush. But he'd come. There were so many questions, so many retorts, so many things Dean could have said, when he finally came off stage and stood face to face with the man who Dean could easily say he'd fallen for.

But looking into Castiel's weary blue eyes, he found himself lost for words. This intelligent, beautiful man had come all this way just to say those five magic words. The fact that, after a month, he was still as determined as Dean to see the other, maybe even more, made Dean's heart stutter. He took a step closer, a slow, breathless smile stretching across his lips. He plucked a feather delicately from Castiel's hair, inspecting the item between his thumb and forefinger before looking back at the other.

Castiel's breath hitched, he did his best to stay still, unsure what he was supposed to do next. According to Becky, the video went viral, articles all over the world talking about the actor's love life. It was these sort of situations that were supposed to be avoided. Kept private. Castiel had sort of screwed that up hadn't he? But he didn't know where Dean lived. And he hadn't said who he was. He could just be another loony fan and leave it at that. So he left the shots up to Dean. This was his field. Let him decide what to do. But what the actor did next, shocked everyone.

"Hey, gorgeous," Dean grinned, dropping the feather and pulled Castiel into a breathless kiss before the feather even hit the ground. His hand pressed against the back of Castiel's neck, keeping him close whilst the other lay possessively around the other's waist. Castiel hadn't been expecting such a response. He'd built himself up for rejection or a quiet talk to get him to meet him after his work, or something. Not this. Not everything he was hoping for. All he could do was tremble in Dean's arms, his hands pressed against the actor's chest and kissed him back just as enthusiastically.

It wasn't until they broke away, Dean's hearing came back, and wild screams swarmed around them. He mentally cursed. Frank was going to kill him for this. It'd taken him long enough to get them through the Oscar fiasco but staring over at Castiel's breathless shy smile, Dean found himself not caring. He released what could probably be classed as his death grip on Castiel and instead, carefully laced their fingers together. Castiel watched their hands for a moment before grinning ridiculously. "Hey, yourself," Castiel retorted after a moment. Both of them grinning like the cat that got the cream.

Dean had led Castiel backstage for a moment. A bewildered looking Frank staring at them both and muttering under his breath something along the lines of "I don't get paid enough for this". Dean shot him an apologetic glance and a look that said he'd explain later. "Cas," he began breathlessly, pressing his forehead to the others and holding his face in his hands like it was made of glass. "I-I can't believe you're here," he chuckled happily in disbelief. Castiel joined him, laughing lightly. "Me neither," he said honestly, still feeling a little stunned from the response Dean gave him.

A clear of Frank's throat brought him back to reality. "Right," he nodded, giving Frank a side glance before returning his attention to Castiel. "Listen, I've got to go back out there. Frank'll give you my home address. Wait for me there. Help yourself to food, clean clothes, anything. I'll be back this evening," Dean said, picking a few feathers out of Castiel's hair as he spoke. Castiel was still struggling to keep up with everything. All he could do was nod. Dean smiled, pressing another kiss to Castiel's lips. Just because he could. "I'll see you later, gorgeous," he murmured, kissing Castiel again passionately before Frank's impatiently cleared his throat again. Dean pulled away from Castiel in annoyance, glaring at Frank as he walked back towards the stage. "Okay, I'm comin'," he muttered, returning to the hectic world of screaming fans and flashing lights.

Castiel blinked at the spot Dean had just been in, hearing the fans scream as Dean returned to the stage. Castiel just smiled at the empty spot, replaying the past few moments in his head. Frank was suddenly on him, causing him to jump out of his skin. "Okay kid, you gotta get outta here. They'll eat you alive if anyone gets to ya after that little stunt you pulled out there," Frank said with his professional opinion and all Castiel could do was nod along in agreement, not really listening. Frank punched in a message on his phone before returning his attention to Castiel. "There's a car out back, they'll take you to Dean's. And whatever you do, try not to do anything else stupid today. Got it?" Frank said with lightening speed, his attention already back on his blackberry as he steered Castiel towards the back exit. Castiel nodded, following blindly and getting in a fancy black car with tinted out windows.

Castiel was actually surprised when they pulled up outside a block of flats. They were fancy, sure, but Castiel had expected Dean to have a huge house or something. Not something…reasonable. He was instructed by Frank before he left to go to apartment 14 as he shoved a set of keys in his hand. Castiel made his way up, looking around in awe as he did so. Sure, they were apartments, but they sure could have been houses by the size of them. He stood outside apartment 14 to for a good five minutes before opening the door. He was nervous. Behind this door was the real Dean.

He'd seen Dean's onscreen personas, his charm with his fans and even the way he acted with his family. But whatever lied behind this door was all Dean. He'd gotten a glimpse of it that night before Sam's wedding, sure, but this, this was on a whole new level and Castiel was afraid to take that step. He opened the door slowly, peering in through the slit and was pleasantly surprised to see a homely environment. A few photos but nothing over the top that screamed 'I'm a famous actor'. It was normal and perfect and Castiel felt right at home.

There was an old jukebox which sat in the corner of the main room, Castiel noticed as he shut the door behind him. A worn in leather couch facing a reasonable sized TV, not too small but not one of those huge flash ones either. Everything was expensive by Castiel's salary but by Dean's it was nothing. Just covering the essentials with some normal stuff. It made Castiel wonder what Dean did with his money if it wasn't used to buy nice things.

That's when Castiel stopped dead. In the middle of the main room, just as he'd been looking around he heard the sound of small feet pitter patter across the wooden floor. He dropped to his knees as a small ball of ginger fluff came bounding towards him only to stop dead when it realized it wasn't his owner. Blue eyes stared at blue eyes as both stayed perfectly still, uncertain of the other. Castiel let out a low sob. He knew exactly who that was and where Dean had gotten him.

The small kitten sensed the man's distress and padded over to the other, pressing his cold nose to the man's knee. Castiel sniffed, picking up the mewling kitten in both of his hands and expecting it carefully. The kitten was barely over a month old and it's fluff of ginger fur stuck up in every direction. His wide blue eyes staring innocently up at Castiel and mewing for attention. He stroked behind his ear, causing the small feline to rub against his hand, exposing his neck and revealing a small red collar with a name engraved on a small fish shaped tag. _Cas._

* * *

**So, this is short but I just wanted to do this before I left. No updates for about a week..maybe less but I'm going on vacation so I thought I'd do this before it ate me alive over the holidays. Hope you're enjoying this little adventure. You're comments are AMAZING. Thank you so much they make my day! I'm loving your ideas and am thinking of incorporating a few so if you want something put in then just say because I'm more than open to ideas. Hope you enjoy :)**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Going back out on stage felt like walking right into a shark tank wearing a suit made of fish. Dean's head was swimming. The press were going crazy, trying to ask him questions whilst the fans cheered on, just happy Dean had come back and had finally reunited with this 'gorgeous' guy.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Castiel. Their kiss in front of thousands of people. Heck, millions by the time it spread to the internet. He just wanted to go home and see him again but he couldn't. He had a job to do. He'd already been so unprofessional. He couldn't just bail now. It would make his and Frank's jobs more straining in the long haul. He had no choice but to stay.

Unsurprisingly enough, the questions after his little stunt weren't exactly about the movie. _Was that Cas? Are you and Cas a couple? How long have you been going out? Did you know he'd be here? _The press junket hit him full on. They kept asking him questions even he didn't know the answers too. He needed to talk to Castiel. They needed a plan.

That's when one little girl, no older than twelve, came up to the stand and asked a question that almost brought Dean to tears. "What are you still doing here?" she asked with genuine confusion. His loyal fans, and not the vultures that were the paparazzi, cheered enthusiastically in agreement. Dean had to bit his lip from smiling…or crying, he wasn't sure. Probably both. This is why he loved his fans. Come the situation, they'd always understand why Dean couldn't attend junkets or conventions. As long as he was happy they seemed to be too. There was a long uncertain pause where Dean didn't know what to say before a few girls at the back of the room called out. "Go get him!"

It didn't take Dean much longer to be up on his feet and signing off with his trademark smile, although this one was a little more genuine and just that little bit brighter. He held up his hands in an innocent gesture to Frank who did not look impressed. "Hey, they asked me to leave," he smirked. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Just get outta here before the press gobble up that pretty little face of yours." Dean patted Frank's shoulder with a beaming smile. "You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow," he called as he made his way towards the exit. Frank followed him a little as he added. "Bring that boy-toy of yours. We need to sort out a statement you're both happy about for the press." Dean gave an uncertain look before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. Will do."

Within twenty minutes, Dean was home and practically skipping up each step. He opened the door and stopped to find Castiel on the floor. His initial reaction was worry. Castiel's shoulders were shaking and his head was dipped facing downwards. It wasn't until a small ripple of laughter escaped the man did Dean realize he was laughing and not crying. He smiled at the sound, closing the door silently so he didn't disrupt the other. He took a step towards him, seeing Castiel dangling one of the chicken feathers above the kitten's head as the little ball of fluff tried to leap up for it and catch it.

"I see you've met, Cas," Dean murmured, kneeling behind Castiel and nuzzling at his neck, kissing the skin tenderly there as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Castiel gasped dropping the feather. Cas jumped away as the item tickled his nose as it floated to the floor. He stared at it challengingly, wiggling his ass in the air as he prepared to pounce. Castiel watched fondly before tilting his head to the side to look at Dean. "He looks oddly familiar," Castiel pried with a small smirk.

Dean chuckled shyly, tipping his head a little over Castiel's shoulder to look down at the adorable creature. "Yeah. I, uh. I got him from the litter you dropped of at the shelter. You..You looked so upset when you had to see 'em go. So on my way back, I drove through and got one. I gotta admit though. It was also an incentive, y'know. I told myself that I _will _see you again. And that'd I'd do anything to get this cat back to you." Dean paused, picking a few feathers off of Castiel's suit. "I guess you beat me too it," Dean chuckled, dropping the feathers for Cas to play with. Castiel chuckled fondly, tears in his eyes by Dean's story. "You've been busy," he argued softly, sniffing a little as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Shyly brushing his thumb against Castiel's cheek, he tilted the other's head to face him properly. "I'm never too busy for you," he murmured, pressing a slow, tender kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel all but hummed into the kiss, tilting his body to deepen the kiss and wrap his arms around Dean's neck. They broke apart breathless, all smiles and tingly skin. The ginger kitten mewing for attention long forgotten as they pressed their foreheads together, caressing each other's skin where they could.

"I've missed you so much," Castiel murmured, closing his eyes. Dean hummed in agreement, his eyes scanning over the other's face lovingly, memorizing every detail. Castiel bit his lip nervously before risking to ask. "How is this-" Dean cut him off with a kiss, compassionate and sincere before pulling away. His thumb brushing over Castiel's lower lip were his lips were a moment ago. "Not tonight," he begged quietly. "Lets not worry about the details tonight." Castiel seemed to understand and nodded softly. "Okay," he said, barely a breath as he pressed his lips back to Dean's.

Cas' mews were silenced by the sharp moan that escaped Castiel as Dean tipped his head to suck at his neck. A soft chuckle vibrated in Castiel's throat when he saw wide innocent eyes staring up at him. "Um, Dean?" Castiel giggled, causing Dean to frown and look up at Castiel questioningly before his eyes drew to where he was looking. "Oh," he said bluntly. Cas was watching them with big blue eyes, innocent and curious as to what the two humans were doing. He hadn't seen his owner this happy since bringing him home. He was intrigued. He rubbed his head against Dean's knee causing him to smile fondly and pick Cas up and hold him close to his face. "Little minx hasn't said a word to me all week. Now that he's got competition he can't get enough," Dean chuckled, letting Cas press his nose against his cheek with a soft purr.

That's when Castiel decided to mimic the adorable ball of fluff and brush his nose against Dean's other cheek, catching the other off guard. When he added the purr for comic affect, Dean was laughing openly. All hearty and warm. It made Castiel's heart stutter. "It's cuter when he does it," Dean told Castiel. If kittens could give a look that read 'smug as fuck' that's what Cas would be doing right now. Castiel pouted, stroking behind Cas' ear. "Damn his adorableness," Castiel muttered half-heartedly.

Laughing again, Dean tilted his head to capture Castiel's lips. The muffled sound of laughter subsided as things became heated once again. Dean broke away just enough to put the kitten back down and claim the other's lips once more. Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around his neck in fear of loosing him again. Dean managed to draw them off the floor, limbs still tangled and lips conjoined as they stood. Cas mewing around their feet, pawing up Dean's leg as he tried to get attention but the sound was lost as the room filled with the men's desperate moans and sighs.

If Castiel knew the way, they'd be in the bedroom by now. And Dean seemed too horny and desperate to even make it there. So Castiel just pressed Dean into the nearest wall and went for it. His hands everywhere and anywhere, stripping the actor of his clothes and clamping his mouth to any exposed skin he could find. Dean crying out breathlessly as he found himself already painfully hard.

A mixture of both the men's clothes fell to the floor, leaving them both naked and hard. Cas finding himself lost in the pile of clothing, shaking himself free before scampering off in the other direction. Castiel was kissing at Dean's neck religiously, worshipping the man with his lips. His mouth brushing down Dean's torso until he sunk to his knees. He gave Dean a wolfish grin before shuffling closer, nudging his nose into Dean's thigh and inhaling deeply before wrapping his lips greedily around Dean's cock and taking as much of him as he could into his mouth in one fluid motion.

"Mother of God," Dean whimpered, his fingers lacing into Castiel's hair. His lips parted, letting out shallow breaths as he pushed his head back against the wall, relishing in the feeling of Castiel hot, wet mouth sucking on his length. "You should be illegal," he murmured breathlessly, causing Castiel to suck harder. Dean's hips thrusting into Castiel's mouth roughly, but gentle enough not to hurt him. Castiel found himself not minding so much. His past partners had done it and it had annoyed him to death. Now here Dean was, fucking his mouth and all he could do was take it. Moaning around his lover's cock. He found himself aching for more. He wasn't sure why, but doing this with Dean made the experience a lot more pleasurable than it had been in the past.

Dean's brow became laced with sweat, his skin radiating with heat. He felt like the wallpaper was going to peel off from his body heat pressed against it. He could feel the vibrations of Castiel whimpering around his cock and he could help but smirk. "Like that, baby?" he murmured, making sure to snap his hips in short, sharp motions. Castiel's eyes almost rolled out the back of his head in pleasure, his whole body tensing as he felt himself come close to the edge.

He pulled himself away, despite Dean's protests. He sat back on his heels, before leaning back to lie on a surprisingly soft fur rug. His eyes staring hungrily up at Dean's as he posed seductively for his lover. His legs spread and waiting in anticipation as his arms laid above his head. Dean moaned, sinking to floor and crawling over Castiel, kissing him deeply. The taste of himself on Castiel's tongue almost sending the actor over the edge. "I need you," Dean growled possessively, nipping at Castiel's bottom lip.

Castiel nodded in agreement, stroking down Dean's side. "Are you clean?" he asked, struggling to keep from panting. Dean nodded, unable of saying anything else. "Then fuck me raw. I want to feel you come inside me," Castiel requested with the same wolfish grin as earlier. Dean sucked on his fingers for a long moment, muffling the desperate groan that escaped him after hearing Castiel say the hottest thing anyone's ever said to him.

He pressed one of his fingers in shakily and Castiel hissed in anticipation, pressing his hips against Dean's hand. It didn't take long until Dean was three fingers deep and had Castiel a quivering mess beneath him demanding to be shown a good time. Dean withdrew his fingers and slammed into Castiel suddenly causing him to cry out in ecstasy. His own cock leaking pre-come across his stomach as he tried to hold on for as long as possible.

Dean's thrusts were unsteady as he slammed into Castiel with short, hard thrusts, almost over the edge and not going to last much longer. Their loud moans filling the silent room. Castiel slid his hands over Dean's ass and squeezed hard, pushing him further into him and making them both cry out in ecstasy. Dean came deep inside Castiel, dragging his hips dirtily against the other's as he rode out his orgasm. Castiel following a moment later as he stroked himself into bliss.

Both men spent, a tangle of limbs as they struggled for breath. Dean's head resting against Castiel's chest as he pulled out and curled up by the photographer's side. Castiel's eyes barely back in focus as he still basked in the afterglow. He spotted a blur of ginger peering out from behind the couch. Scared blue eyes staring back timidly. Only a head visible, too scared to come out any further. "I suppose that's one way to scar your pet for life," Castiel chuckled. Dean rose an eyebrow. "Who says he's yours?" he smirked teasingly, pressing a kiss over Castiel's heart. The other smiled down at Dean fondly, kissing his temple. "We can share him."

* * *

**Okay, so I managed to basically figure out on the plane what I wanted this chapter to be and then found some time today to write it. So, enjoy :) Again, I'm sorry. I'm not the best smut writer/normal writer but I thought I'd give it a go. All your comments about freaking out over the kitten literally made my day and I can't stop smiling. I love reading your comments so keep 'em coming. Hope you're still enjoying :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Awoken by a small paw, tapping at his face, Castiel stirred awake, moaning softly in protest as he sought the warmth of the other that laid next to him. Dean, already awake, watched fondly as the other scrunched his nose up as a small shiver passed through him. "Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes," Dean teased with an easy grin. Castiel grumbled something that may have been 'shut up' that made Dean chuckle. The sound vibrating through his chest causing Castiel to complain again when the movement distributed his sleep. "You sure ain't a mornin' person are ya?" Dean chuckled again, tussling Castiel's hair whilst Cas continued to paw at his nose.

Swatting the small paw away, Castiel sat up whilst still leaning against Dean for support. "Okay. I'm up," he strained, letting out a tired yawn. He wiped at his eyes and looked up at Dean with a sleepy smile. "What's wrong?" he asked worryingly, his smile faltering and his eyes widening as he sat up straight when he saw the way Dean was looking at him.

Soothing the other back down, Dean gave a genuine smile, assuring the photographer. "Nothing. We just need to go see Frank this morning. That's all," Dean said, petting Castiel's hair to calm him down. Castiel had questions but he relaxed back into the touch, settling back against Dean's chest. "Frank?" he echoed, emphasis on his questioning tone. Sliding his hand from Castiel's hair down to the man's side, Dean answered the question with a slight nod. "Yeah. My agent. Y'know, the guy backstage yesterday? Old guy. Really chatty. Glasses?" Castiel gave a sudden nod in remembrance. "Oh yes. I remember. Well, I can make you some breakfast before you go," Castiel began before Dean interrupted. "I want _you _to come too, Cas." Castiel's nose scrunched up again in confusion, looking up at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, because really there was nothing else he could say.

"Well, that little stunt of yours, as romantic as it was, its kinda all over the news," Dean said, holding up his iPhone for Castiel to see articles written about Dean with photos of his new lover, kissing in public. Castiel bit his lip, eyes widening as he reached for the phone to get a proper look. He barely met Dean's eyes in embarrassment. "Dean…I-I didn't mean…" Castiel began in a panic only to be stopped by Dean's lips on his again. "Hey, it's okay," Dean smiled softly, stroking Castiel's cheek with his thumb. "I mean. It means the paparazzi will be on our ass for a little longer but it'll die down. These things always do," Dean shrugged before giving an uncertain look. "We've just gotta work out a story, something to give them that's solid so they'll stop prying for answers. Frank's helped me out before. He knows what he's doing."

Looking down at Castiel's hands, Dean slid them in his. "I like you, Cas. A lot. And heck if that scares me..but I really wanna give this a go. I know things will be tough, gettin' used to the press and such but…I want you to stay. Here. With me." Castiel didn't reply straight away. He was smiling too much for that. Instead, he leapt forward pressing his lips to Dean's in a crushing kiss. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck, Dean's around Castiel's waist. They pulled apart breathlessly, Dean grinning like a wolf. "Is that a yes?" he chuckled. Castiel nodding eagerly, "That's a yes."

Dean could help it. He just had to kiss Castiel again. He'd been so anxious that the other would say no. He'd been up early hours just trying rehearse what he'd say. "I just thought if you moved here we'd be able to see each other more. It's not movin' too fast, is it? We can find you a place up here if you wanted," Dean rambled, Castiel silencing him with another kiss. "This is perfect," he muttered happily. There were still things they'd need to work out. What he'd do for a job, how he'd get back home for his stuff. But right now Castiel was just content to lay in Dean's arm and enjoy the moment.

Cas continued to paw at them for attention, mewing with big wide eyes. "Is this payback for last night?" he groaned, hiding his face in Dean's chest. The other chuckling warmly. "Probably, we kinda scared him. Stole his innocence," Dean laughed, holding a finger out to Cas to sniff before he allowed the human to tickle under his chin.

"I need a shower," Castiel mumbled, still feeling dirty from last night. Not that that was a bad thing of course. With a de-anglement of limbs, they managed to make it to the bathroom. Cas long forgotten on the bed which he now rightfully claimed as his.

They showered for longer than it should have taken because Dean couldn't stop touching Castiel making the task of actually washing difficult. Once they were clean and dressed. Castiel no longer covered in feathers and in one of Dean's worn in Guns 'N' Roses t-shirts and jeans. They found themselves making their way to Frank's office. Their hands entwined as they sat in comfortable silence in the car.

"Ready?" Dean asked hesitantly, Castiel looking confused as he just nodded along. Half a dozen reporters already waiting outside for them persisting to ask them questions and taking photographs. Dean led Castiel by the hand straight into the building and into the elevator.

Castiel barely had time to register what had happened when Dean was kissing him reassuringly. "You okay, baby?" he asked. Castiel just nodded. "That..that was surreal." Dean just chuckled, squeezing his hand and leading them out of the elevator once it opened and heading over to Frank's office. "You'll get used to it," he assured with an easy smile.

Dean's smiled faltered as they entered the office. Castiel almost fell to his knees if it wasn't for the fact he was holding onto Dean. Frank, sitting behind his desk with a displeased look darted his eyes up from the woman he was talking to in the seat opposite towards the couple in the doorway. "We have a problem," Frank said gravely.

Swivelling in her chair, Meg showed herself with a sourly triumphant grin. Her posture scream dominance and authority as she switched legs, crossing them over to reveal more sooth skin as her skirt pushed up a little. "Hello, boys," Meg purred, winking at Castiel.

His grip on Dean tightened as he tried to stay strong. "What's _she_ doing her?" Dean demanded, addressing Frank instead of actually talking to that witch. Meg pretended to look insulted before standing out of her chair and walking towards Castiel. A finger pressing against his lower lip as she leaned in incredibly close and whispered two words that would tip his world upside down.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Really short but it's Christmas and I was busy working on my other fic. MERRY CHRISTMAS I LOVE YOU ALL. I hope you enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Try being kicked in the stomach. That's how Castiel felt right now, only ten times worse. He just stood there wide eyed at Meg, unable to move, unable to speak. The only thing keeping him grounded was the hand attached to his. Thankfully, Dean understood and was able to stand up for him.

"You got any proof?" Dean said stubbornly. His head was spinning, God only knows what Castiel was going through. The poor guy had turned to stone. Dean didn't know the complete history but he knew enough to know that Castiel didn't want anything to do with this woman. So at least when Dean told her to shove off, Castiel would agree and not get upset.

Meg unfortunately, held her ground too. Straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest. "You want the stick?" she said with a bitter twist to the word 'stick'. Dean was tempted to ask for it, yes, but instead he came back with, "Stick ain't enough, harlot. You've slept with half the country. How are we supposed to know it's Cas'?"

This is where Castiel was pretty sure he was going to throw up. Meg sauntered back over to him and whispered close to his ear. "I don't ride bareback with just anyone," she purred. Castiel was trying so hard to keep it together. Staying perfectly still but he trembled with the effort, a single tear which slid down his cheek and a small whimper escaped his throat.

Letting go of Castiel's hand, Dean wrapped his whole arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I want you to leave," Dean said in a dangerously low voice. Meg rose an eyebrow, her composure break into what could almost be described as a laugh. This just made Dean angrier. "What the fuck are you laughing about?!" Meg just about got herself together, smoothing out her expression once more. "I'm not pregnant, dumbass. I just swung by to pick up the money you owe me."

With one fluid motion, Dean had her pressed back against Frank's desk, his hand wrapped tight around her neck as he pushed her head further against the woodwork. "You sick fuck. You think that's funny?!" If it wasn't for Frank calling him in that warning tone he knew only too well, he may have done something stupid right then. He let go of her, ignoring the smug look on her face.

Castiel just stood there, shocked. "She's not…pregnant?" he said, voice small and scared. Dean wrapped an arm back around him, kissing his temple and holding him steady. "No, gorgeous. She's just tryin' to fuck things up as usual." He scowled at Meg who just shrugged it off, leaning against Frank's desk patiently. "I ain't payin' you," Dean said impatiently. "Go on, beat it."

Meg just gave her innocent smile and licked her lower lip. "It's in a contract, Frankie here, made me sign three months ago and I still haven't received my cut." Dean rolled his eyes, fishing into his wallet and taking out what he apparently owed her. Last time he called in a favour from her to help fill in for a modelling job. "Here," he said, all but throwing the money at her. "Get lost." Meg just counted the money, winked at Castiel as she chuckled her way out of the building.

Hearing the door click shut is what sent Castiel's legs to jelly. Dean catching him just in time and steering him over to one of the chairs. "Whoa. You're okay, gorgeous. She's gone now," Dean murmured, stroking his hair until he'd calmed down enough to realize Frank was still waiting patiently for the absurdities to end. "Can we move on now please?" Frank asked, patience wearing thin.

Castiel nodded, apologizing under his breath. For his part, Frank smiled softly. "Not you, sweet cheeks. You ain't my problem right now," he said, giving Dean his icy stare. Dean blinked, raising his hands in an innocent gesture. "What did I do?" he asked, generally confused now. Frank made a face. "Hmm, oh, I don't know. Let me think. Oh yeah, you kissed lover boy here in front of thousands of cameras!"

Dean smirked a little remembering how warm he'd felt seeing Castiel again. "Sorry, Frank. What can I say, the guy's a catch." He reached over, squeezing Castiel's hand and Castiel did his best to smile and focus on what was happening, not what had just happened.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Real dreamboat, but that ain't gonna make the press go away. You gotta come up with something, and soon." Dean nodded in agreement, giving Castiel what he hoped was a confident look as he spoke for both of them. "Castiel's my boyfriend. He's living with me and we're committed. That enough to go on?" Once Dean had gotten Frank's approval, he felt Castiel slide onto his lap and kiss him gently.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, eyebrow raised. Castiel's hands stroked up Dean's cheeks, and into his hair, playing with it softly. "For being the perfect boyfriend," Castiel murmured with a small smile. "Oh for the love of- come on, lovebirds. Get outta my office," Frank grumbled, covering his face with his hand.

Dean smirked, lifting Castiel up as well as himself. He laced his hand with Castiel's and left Frank's office, heading downstairs and out of the building. Photographers were still waiting outside for Dean and that's when Dean got a stupidly brilliant idea. "One for the road?" he quipped, scooping Castiel up into his arms and kissing him deeply for the cameras. Just to piss Frank off. But more importantly. To show the world just who Castiel belonged to.

* * *

**So it's not the best of endings and I'm sorry it's so short and took so long to do but I was going to do this whole other storyline but it just didn't make a lick of sense. I hope you've enjoyed this. Your comments have been really sweet and I love you all for reading this. Again, I'm sorry about the ending I'm not very good at them. **


	13. Chapter 13

Two years old and Cas still has trouble working out when the humans wish to be alone. He's once again victim to witnessing the couple's less than innocent acts. Their limbs tangled in the bedsheets and soft mewls escape their mouths as they move as one. Being oblivious as ever, Cas treads lightly over the plump mattress to sit at the top of the bed beside his owner's head. He stays quiet, tilting his head to one side and observes them curiously. As a youngster, he had been terrified of the odd noises. Now, he's grown curious and bolder. He sits and waits. Wondering what will happen next. His wide eyes catch with green and the taller man freezes, telling the other to stop.

"The damn cat's watching us again," the one they'd call 'Dean' grumbles, trying to hide his amusement as he shakes his head.

"It's not like there's a camcorder hidden in his collar," his mother's owner, 'Castiel' would pant breathlessly, dipping his head to steal another kiss from the other. Both sharing the same expression of lighthearted smiles and knowing smirks.

In short, Cas soon finds out the meaning behind their breathless smiles. About a month later, he's being paraded around a large room, filled with guests, food and loud music. He's currently being carried by his green eyed owner. He'd protest of course, if it wasn't for the itch behind his ear that his owner was only too willing to scratch.

"You gonna wave for the camera, Mr. Novak-Winchester?" Dean would grin. Cas looks up to see his blue eyed owner looking at him and waving excitedly, a small giggle escaping the man.

"I still can't believe they make these things," Castiel says, adjusting Cas' collar much to his protest.

"Well what better way to make a wedding video than on kitty-cam, huh?" Dean grins, stealing a small kiss from the shorter man.

"You're suck a dork," Castiel snorts.

"And you love it," Dean retorts with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

**Ok, so a while ago on my ****archiveofourown blog someone asked who'd take the photographs at Dean and Cas' wedding. This was the result and I thought I'd just share it on here too. Enjoy :) xxx**


End file.
